Forks no es tan malo
by m3ndoza
Summary: Bella y Rosalie. Bella se da cuenta que Forks, tiene sus cosas buenas, muy buenas! *femslash*
1. Primeros encuentros

Los personajes de Twilight no son míos. La historia si.

Estoy tratando de hacer una historia original, pero que guarde cierto parecido con Twilight.

**

* * *

Primeros encuentros**

Bella POV

Acaba de llegar a Forks, me tuve que mudar con mi padre Charlie. Honestamente no quería mudarme a ese pueblo, pero todo cambió cuando la conocí.

Era mi primer día de escuela, en cada clase, los maestros me presentaban al resto de grupo. Había logrado hacer amistad con Jessica y su novio Mike, ambos fueron muy amables conmigo y me cayeron bien. Gracias a ellos logré llegar a mis clases a tiempo, pues de no ser por ellos me habría perdido.

Llegó la hora del descanso y me dirigí a la cafetería. Jessica me habló para que me sentara con ella y Mike. Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, cuando, por alguna razón voltee a ver hacia la puerta de la cafetería y entonces la vi. Ahí estaba ella, entrando a la cafetería, alta, con una melena rubia, cara angelical y cuerpo de infarto, me le quedé viendo. Observé que entraron otros cuatro chicos con ella. Al parecer dos parejas, pues se tomaban de la mano. Chicos igual muy bellos, pero ninguno a la altura de ella.

Se dirigían a una mesa vacía al fondo de la cafetería. Yo seguía viendo a esa chica, cuando pasaron por nuestra mesa, ella me miró, me corazón latió con fuerza y creo que dejé de respirar. Le sonreí, como una forma de saludo, pero ella simplemente dirigió su mirada a otra parte y siguió caminando. Los cinco se sentaron en la mesa vacía.

J: -Qué grosera. (Escuché que diga Jessica).  
B: -Perdón? (Pregunté, volviendo a la realidad).  
J: -Le sonríes amablemente y ella simplemente te ignora, por eso de los Cullen, es la única sola.  
B: -Los Cullen? (Pregunté intrigada).  
J: -Verás, todos ellos son hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen y su esposa. La verdad, todos son raros y no se llevan con nadie, pero dicen que Rosalie es demasiado creída, por eso está sola.  
B: -Su nombre es Rosalie? (Pregunté con demasiado entusiasmo).  
J: -Si, la rubia es Rosalie. La otra chica es Alice y su novio Jasper. El grandote es Emmet y su novia Eduarda.  
M: -Se supone que son hermanos e intercambian saliva, qué asco.  
J: -Tranquilízate, bien sabes que no son hermanos de sangre.  
B: -Enserio no se llevan con nadie?  
J: -Enserio, no pierdas tu tiempo tratando de ser su amiga. Son bichos raros y mejor que no meterse con ellos.

Seguimos hablando de otras cosas, yo no podía dejar de voltear hacia donde ella estaba, tratando que nadie lo notara. Me cachó una vez y rápidamente bajé la mirada, totalmente roja, por haber sido descubierta. Acabó el descanso y me dirigí a clases. Cuál fue mi sorpresa, que al entrar al salón de química, esa belleza rubia, estaba ahí y me estaba viendo.

Rosalie POV

Era otro aburrido día en la escuela, viendo cosas que ya habré visto unas 200 veces. Dada mi condición, había pasado por diferentes salones de clases muchas veces, y no, no era por bruta, era por ser… una vampira.

Estaba en clase de literatura y el maestro preguntó algo, estaba demasiado metida en mi mundo, que no supe que fue. Así que use mi habilidad y leí su mente. –Enrique V. contesté y él siguió con su clase.

Sonó la campana del descanso, me reuní con mis "hermanos" y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Desde el pasillo pude percibir un olor, un aroma que no había olido jamás. Entré a la cafetería. El aroma provenía de una chica que estaba sentada, muy bella debo agregar; debía ser nueva en la escuela, pues nunca la había visto.

Seguí mi camino y intenté averiguar su nombre, pero para mi sorpresa, mi habilidad no funcionó con ella, eso me extraño demasiado. Pasé a su lado y ella me sonrió, quise sonreírle, pero nosotros no hacemos amistad con nadie y tenía una reputación que cuidar. Su sonrisa me pareció encantadora y de no ser lo que soy, incluso hubiera hablado con ella y le hubiera dado la bienvenida, pero no podíamos darnos el lujo de tener amigos humanos que pudiéramos terminar lastimando.

Me senté en una mesa vacía, junto a mis "hermanos" y mientras fingíamos comer, logré leer la mente de Jessica y averigüé que el nombre de la chica era Bella. Platicaba con mis hermanos, pero por momentos sentía que ella nos observaba. No lograba cacharla, y ya que no podía leer su mente, no sabía, exactamente cuándo volteaba a vernos, hasta que la atrapé; Bella se puso roja y bajó la mirada. Me di cuenta que a quien miraba, era a mí.

Tocaron el fin del descanso. Me retiré de la cafetería y me dirigí a mi clase de química, estaba sentada en mi lugar, esperando que la clase comenzara, cuando de nuevo sentí el aroma de Bella. Me quedé viendo a la puerta, pues sabía que aparecería en cualquier momento y efectivamente a los pocos segundos ahí estaba. Al parecer ella se sorprendió de verme, nos quedamos viendo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, proximamente subiré el sig capítulo.

Comente, critiquen, sugieran, Cuidense! hasta pronto.


	2. Química

Los personajes BELLA y ROSALIE no son mios. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

Esta historia contienes Femslash, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

ahora disfruten...

* * *

**Química**

_**Bella POV**_

Me quedé ahí parada, el solo verla me estaba provocando un colapso nervioso. Como era posible que alguien a quien no conocía me hiciera sentir de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo, ella era PERFECTA. Rosalie me miraba, luego hiso un gesto de desagrado y volteó su rostro hacia el frente, parecía molesta. Parecería despreciarme, ella tampoco me conocía, por qué esa actitud?. Me decepcionó su reacción. Me acerqué al profesor y le entregué mi papel de alumna nueva.

P: -Atención, ella es Isabella.  
B: -Prefiero que me digan Bella. (Aclaré).  
Todos: -Hola, Bella.  
P: -Pasa a tu lugar, será ese (Señaló el lugar vació junto a Rosalie, las mariposas hicieron acto de presencia en mi estómago y estoy segura que comencé a sudar.

Me dirigí a mi asiento con la mirada hacia el suelo, me senté, volteé a verla y vi que me observaba, con una mirada seria. Traté de sonreírle, pero apenas se dibujaba la sonrisa en mi rostro, ella volteó malhumorada hacia donde el maestro explicaba. Traté de prestar atención, pero esa belleza a mi lado, no me dejaba. Mil cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, por qué se me comportaba así?, era la cosa más linda que había visto, pero también la más ¿pesada?; Jessica tenía razón?, no podía ser, ese ser angelical no podía ser alguien despreciable. El maestro terminó sus instrucciones. Por lo que entendí cada uno debía observar lo que estaba en el microscopio y describirlo en nuestras libretas, era individual, así que ni siquiera tenía un pretexto para hablarle y al parecer ella no tenía intenciones de decirme nada tampoco. Acercó el microscopio hacia mí, ni siquiera volteó a verme, pero me sorprendió mucho que me dejara mirar a mi primero, al fin un acto de amabilidad o al menos eso deseaba yo. En el microscopio pude observar una hoja de naranja, observé un momento, no quería hacerla esperar y que se enojará más. Se lo pasé de nuevo y yo apunté mis cosas en mi libreta. Ella ni siquiera miró por el microscopio, sólo comenzó a escribir en su libreta. Quería armarme de valor y decirle algo, pero en ese momento tocaron en timbre. Rosalie se levantó súper rápido y desapareció.

Terminó el día sin novedades, no volví a verla en todo el día. Mientras conducía a casa, pensaba en Rosalie, en su hermosura, pero también en su actitud, por alguna razón, por más pesada que pareciera, ella me tenía cautivada. Decidí que al día siguiente hablaría con ella. Tal vez sólo tuvo un mal día. Llegué a casa, entré a mi casa.

B: -Hola Charlie.

_**Rosalie POV**_

Entró al salón, estaba ahí de pie, observándome, qué rayos me veía?. Volví a tratar de leer su mente y nada, eso me enojó y volteé a ver a otra parte. Quién rayos era ésta niña? Por qué no podía leer su mente? Pero por alguna razón, no me parecía despreciable; no para ser humana.

Se acercó al profesor y él la presentó.

P: -Atención, ella es Isabella.  
B: -Prefiero que me digan Bella. (Aclaró. Los tarados humanos del salón respondieron a coro).  
Todos: -Hola, Bella.  
P: -Pasa a tu lugar, será ese (Señaló el lugar vació junto a mí).

Bella parecía alterada. Creó que de no haber aire acondicionado hubiera comenzado a sudar. Qué le ocurría? Por qué se alteraba? Más alterada debería estar yo, de compartir todo un año escolar con una humana, a quien ni podía leerle la mente.

Se dirigió hacia mi mesa, tenía la cabeza baja, se sentó y volteó a verme. Se me quedó viendo, creo que iba a saludarme, tenía que evitarlo. No permitiría ningún indició de amistad o compañerismo de mi parte; rápido volteé hacia adelante. Pretendía atender al maestro, pero la verdad en mi cabeza rondaba ésta chica, me intrigaba demasiado su inmunidad a mi habilidad, además era una humana de los mas adorable, acaso dije adorable? Qué pasa contigo Rosalie? Mejor atiende al profesor.

El profesor terminó de hablar y se supone que la tarea era observar la hoja en el microscopio y describir lo que vimos en la libreta. Me sentí un poco mal, por tratar a Bella así. Desde cuando sientes culpa Rosalie? Así que le acerqué el microscopio para que ella viera primero, pareció sorprenderse ante éste acto. Me molestaba tener que andar adivinando que pasaba por su mente. Observó por unos minutos y me devolvió el microscopio. La verdad es que ya sabía de sobra que había que poner, y ni tuve que observar la hoja, sólo comencé a escribirlo en mi libreta.

Estaba por terminar la clase, cuando comencé a sentir sed. Ya me tocaba beber algo de sangre, debía salir de ahí. Sonó el timbre, enseguida salí corriendo. Fui al bosque y encontré un pobre venado muerto, estaba fresco así que bebí su sangre. Sacié mi sed y me fui a casa.

_**Bella POV (Al día siguiente).**_

Comenzó otro día, esperé el descanso para verla, pero no apareció. Terminó el descanso. Sabía que en clase de química la vería, ahí haría todo lo posible, para que ella me dijera aunque sea un Hola. Entré al salón y la vi. Estaba hermosa, sentada en la mesa. Me acerqué y tomé asiento. Estaba pensando como iniciar una conversación, cuando…

R: -Hola, Bella.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero que les este gustando.

Proximamente otro episodio,

porfa dejen algún rewiev, para saber que alguien está leyendo. (sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, peticiones) todo es bienvenido.

El título es QUÍMICA, por la clase y por la "química" entre ellas. (Q mamucho)=P


	3. Bendito trabajo, bendita camioneta

Rosalie y Bella son personajes que NO me pertenecen, yo sólo escribo la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron rewievs. (Rasaaabe, ester cullen, HarukaIs, siscullengranger).

Lo que está dentro de ** son pensamientos del personaje.  
Lo que está dentro de == es la traducción, por si no saben inglés =D

En este fic, los vampiros si duermen, para tener MUY lindos sueños! sólo duermen cuando quieren, no es una necesidad.

Esta historia contiene FEMSLASH.

**

* * *

**

**BENDITO TRABAJO, BENDITA CAMIONETA**

_**Rosalie POV**_

Estaba en el laboratorio de química, sabía que Bella entraría en cualquier momento. Me quedé pensando en la plática que tuve con mi hermana Alice, el día anterior. Por una No extraña razón, ya que ella tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro, sabía sobre Bella, me dijo: -Trata mejor a esa chica, ustedes serán… am grandes amigas. Sólo si lo permito me decía a mí misma, pero la verdad es que no me desagradaba la idea de hacer una amistad con Bella.

Entró al salón, me miró y tomó asiento. Parecía pensativa. Me dio pena ser tan grosera. Sentir pena, yo? Así que decidí saludarla.

R: -Hola, Bella.

_**Bella POV**_

R: -Hola, Bella.

Mi corazón se paró en seco, volteé lentamente hacia Rosalie, habré alucinado?. Me miraba, tenía el rostro más relajado que de costumbre. Aún así estaba seria.

B: -Ho… Hola. (Balbuceé).

Creí haber logrado algo; que al final del día seriamos amigas. Pero simplemente volteó hacia el frente y puse atención al maestro que acababa de entrar, no volteaba a verme, parecía ¿ignorarme?. El maestro dio la instrucción de hacer un trabajo por parejas de mesa, un proyecto sobre el sistema circulatorio. Sería para la próxima clase. Al fin una esperanza, pensé; ella tendría que intercambiar palabras conmigo, incluso tendríamos que reunirnos para hacerlo. El maestro nos dio tiempo, para ponernos de acuerdo.

Con mucha timidez, gire mi rostro hacia ella.

B: -Estem… qué vamos a hacer? (Al fin volteó a verme).  
R: -No te preocupes, yo lo hago. (Se giró de nuevo).  
B: -Ese no es el chiste, es un trabajo en equipo y yo quiero trabajar.  
R: -Como quieras. (Dijo, sin siquiera mirarme. Me empezaba a irritar su actitud, que sea la cosa más hermosa sobre la tierra, no le daba derecho a tratarme así. Me armé de valor y decidí enfrentarla).  
B: -Mira niña, no sé cuál es tu problema conmigo, pero me encantaría que fueras más amable. Después de todo soy tu compañera de laboratorio y tendrás que soportarme todo el año. (Rosalie volteó hacia mí. Quería parecer molesta, pero era imposible con ella viéndome. Me observó un momento y comenzó a reír). -Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?  
R: -Me acabas de llamar niña, si supieras. (Me extrañó ese comentario). -Veo que tienes carácter, eso me gusta. De acuerdo Bella, seré amable contigo. Pero no vuelvas a decirme niña y sobre todo no creas que seremos amigas.  
B: -Bien, trato hecho. (Me decepcionó que dijera eso, pero por lo menos logré que me hiciera caso y prometiera ser amable. La conquista vendría luego, pensé. Sonó el timbre.

R: -Te veo luego.

Y se fue, sin más.

_**Rosalie POV**_

Se sorprendió o al menos eso creo. Volteó lentamente hacia mí. La mire, permanecí seria, pero sin el rostro duro que me caracterizaba.

B: -Ho… Hola.

Dijo. Creo que estaba bastante sorprendida, de que le hubiera hablado. Sabía que no podía cruzar la línea, solo estaba haciendo amable, pero no iniciaría una conversación que propiciara una amistad. Así que volteé mi rostro al frente y dirigí mi atención al maestro.

Me daba miedo voltear a ver a Bella, miedo de que me hablara y miedo de responderle. Algo raro estaba pasándome. El maestro dio la instrucción de hacer un trabajo sobre la circulación, por equipo, obviamente me tocaba con Bella por ser mi pareja de laboratorio. Qué iba a hacer? Nunca había tenido ese problema, siempre hacía mis trabajos sola. No tenía pareja de laboratorio, incluso el maestro me preguntaba a veces si no deseaba unirme a una pareja. Yo le decía que no. Sería para la próxima clase. Significaba reunirme con Bella para hacerlo. No podía permitirlo. El maestro nos dio tiempo, para ponernos de acuerdo.

Pensaba en que haría, supongo que tendré que decirle que lo haré sola, me decía a mí misma. En eso estaba, cuando escuché su voz.

B: -Estem… qué vamos a hacer? (Volteé a verla).  
R: -No te preocupes, yo lo hago. (Le dije rápidamente y de nuevo miré al frente).  
B: -Ese no es el chiste, es un trabajo en equipo y yo quiero trabajar. (Dijo, con voz fuerte, pero amable).  
R: -Como quieras. (Le contesté, me había gustado su actitud. Supuse que habría una solución, era solo un trabajo, por qué me ponía tan nerviosa?).  
B: -Mira niña, no sé cuál es tu problema conmigo, pero me encantaría que fueras más amable. Después de todo soy tu compañera de laboratorio y tendrás que soportarme todo el año. (Me sorprendió lo que dijo y me gustó que tuviera carácter. Luego me di cuenta que me había dicho niña, y comencé a reír.  
B: -Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? (Preguntó, algo molesta).  
R: -Me acabas de llamar niña, si supieras. (Me miró extrañada). -Veo que tienes carácter, eso me gusta. De acuerdo Bella, seré amable contigo. Pero no vuelvas a decirme niña y sobre todo no creas que seremos amigas. (Niña, yo? Si supiera que soy más vieja que su abuela. Le aclaré que no seriamos amigas, pero también prometí ser amable. Esa chica se lo merecía, nunca nadie me había hablado así. Confieso que me gustó).  
B: -Bien, trato hecho. (Contestó. Por qué me importó tanto, que aceptara que no fuéramos amigas). Sonó el timbre.

R: -Te veo luego.

Dije y me retiré de ahí.

_**Narrador POV**_

Esa noche Bella soñó con Rosalie. Soñaba que se encontraba en casa y sonó el timbre, fue a abrir, Rosalie se encontraba en su puerta y le sonreía. Bella despertó, se frotó los ojos y sonrió al recordar el sueño. Se prometió hacer lo imposible para conquistar a Rosalie o al menos ser su amiga. Desayunó, tomó un baño, se vistió y salió de su casa. Se encontró a su papá afuera, acompañado de una grúa y el chofer de ésta. La grúa se estaba llevando su camioneta.

B: -Papá, qué sucede?  
C: -Hay un problema con tu camioneta, llame a Ryan, para que la chequé y repare. Lo siento, pero estarás sin transporte por hoy.  
B: -Ya qué. Por lo menos, lo viste y no acabé accidentándome por ahí.  
C: -Así es. Te llevaré a la escuela, pero después tendrás que volver en autobús.  
B: -De acuerdo.

Se dirigieron a la escuela, Bella se despidió de Charlie y se dirigió a clases. Tenía clase de inglés, era la primera clase de esa materia que tenía. Tomó asiento. Estaba sacando su libreta, cuando vio a Rosalie entrar al salón. Se emocionó, pensó que tener más clases con ella, ayudaría a su plan de conquista. Rosalie apenas la miró. Tomó el asiento atrás del de Bella. Bella se puso muy nerviosa.

R: *Aquí podré verla y controlar la situación*.  
B: *Cielos, está atrás de mí*.

A lado de Bella se sentó Jessica. Comenzaron a platicar. Rosalie seguía un poco de la conversación, leyendo la mente de Jessica.

J: -Hola Bella, cómo estás hoy?  
B: -Muy bien Jessi, aunque no tengo mi camioneta y tú?  
J: -Bien, qué le pasó a tu camioneta?  
B: -Tenía una falla, Charlie lo vio.  
J: -Vaya, al menos lo vio a tiempo  
B: -Si. Oye, me da pena, pero me podrías acercar a mi casa?  
J: -Verás, yo no tengo auto como tú, a mí me lleva Mike. Le decimos cuando salgamos de clase.  
B: -No, no quiero molestarlo, sé que tiene que llegar a su trabajo y mi casa está lejos. Iré en el autobús escolar.  
J: -Segura?  
B: -Si.  
J: -Ok

Comenzó la clase. Vieron futuro, el uso del will y won't. Bella solo pensaba en la chica que se encontraba detrás suyo.

Maestra: Isabella, Where are you? =Isabella, dónde estás?=  
B: -Aquí, pero maestra dígame Bella.  
M: -All right, but you have to speak in english. =De acuerdo, pero debes hablar en inglés=  
B: -Ok *Rayos, con lo poco que sé*.  
M: -Tell me a sentence in future. =Dime una oración en futuro=  
B: -I will eat? *Creo que así va, si prestara atención y no estuviera pensando en ella*. =Comeré=  
M: -Good. =Bien=

Después de un rato, la clase acabó. Bella quería usar de pretexto el trabajo de química para hablar con Rosalie.

B: -Rosalie, cómo vamos a hacer el trabajo?  
R: -Luego lo vemos, tengo clase.  
B: -Ok

Rosalie huyó como siempre. En el descanso, Bella comía con Jessica y Mike como de costumbre, mientras los Cullen comían en su mesa de siempre. Bella volteaba por momentos hacia esa mesa. Jessica se dio cuenta.

J: -A quién miras?  
B: -Perdón? (Contestó, volviendo su mirada a Jessica).  
J: No te hagas, no dejas de ver la mesa de los Cullen.  
B: -Claro que no.  
J: -Claro que sí.  
M: -Es cierto Bella, lo haces. (Dijo Mike).  
B: -Bueno, me dan curiosidad. Son algo raros. (Se excusó).  
J: -Algo, es poco. Pero son bellos, será que uno llama tu atención?  
B: -Qué? Claro que no. *Si supieras que sí, y es UNA la que llama mi atención*.  
M: Qué bueno por qué todos están emparejados, bueno menos Rosalie.  
B: -Jeje (Bella rió nerviosa).

Acabó el descanso. Continuó el día sin novedades. Al terminar las clases. Bella salió corriendo para alcanzar el autobús. En eso chocó contra alguien. Sintió un golpe muy duro, que la dejó en el piso.

R: -Fíjate (Gritó Rosalie, luego se dio cuenta que había chocado con Bella. Sabía que le pudo haber fracturado algo. Se asustó).  
B: -Perdón. *Rayos, me va a odiar más, pero no fue del todo mi culpa* (Bella la miraba desde el suelo).  
R: -No, lo siento. Estás bien? *Espero que no se haya roto nada*.  
B: Si.  
R: -Déjame ayudarte. (Le dio la mano. Bella la tomó y sintió la fría mano de Rosalie, pero no la soltó).  
B: -Tu mano… tu mano está helada.  
R: *Demonios, lo olvidé* -Es el aire acondicionado. (Puso de pretexto, Bella seguía agarrada de su mano y se levantó con dificultad, sentía que hubiese chocado contra una pared).  
B: Vaya, me duele todo. Tú estás bien?  
R: -Si, bueno también me dolió. (Mintió).  
B: -Lo siento mucho, en verdad. Tenía prisa, debía alcanzar el autobús.  
R: -Lo sé, tu camioneta se echó a perder.  
B: -Cómo sabes eso?  
R: -Ah… bueno el salón de inglés es muy pequeño. Lo siento, sólo lo escuché. (Mintió, nerviosa).  
B: -No te preocupes. *Por primera vez intercambio más de 2 palabras con ella y me tengo que ir*. Bueno te dejo, aún tengo que tomar el autobús.  
R: -Ok, adiós. *No quería que te fueras, pero creo que es mejor así*. (Rosalie dio la media vuelta y se fue).

Bella salió al estacionamiento, por más que corrió, no alcanzó el autobús. Se quedó ahí, recuperando el aliento.

B: *Qué haré? Mi casa está lejos. Tendré que caminar.

Rosalie vio que Bella perdió el autobús, tuvo un debate en su cabeza.

R: *Qué hago?, pobre no puedo dejar que se vaya caminando, pero llevarla? Lo haré.

Bella comenzó a caminar, en eso oyó un claxon. Volteó a ver y casi se desmaya cuando vio quien era. Rosalie estaba en su convertible rojo, precioso, como ella. Se acercó a Bella.

R: -Hey, Bella sube, yo te llevo a casa  
B: -Segura? Está lejos.  
R: -Si, sube.

Bella subió al auto.

B: -Por qué me llevas a casa?  
R: -Te llevo por qué en parte es mi culpa que perdieras el bus.  
B: -Lo siento, pero tengo que preguntar. Eres bipolar?  
R: -Por qué lo dices?  
B: -Será por qué un día me tratas mal, el otro más o menos bien y luego mal de nuevo?  
R: -Lo siento, apenas te conozco. Debes saber que no socializo con nadie, no es personal.  
B: -Ok  
R: -Por dónde vives?  
B: Tú sigue derecho, yo te aviso.  
R: Ok. Oye podemos hacer el trabajo de química en tu casa, mañana?  
B: -Está bien. Saliendo de clases?  
R: -Saliendo no puedo, pero más en la tarde, si.  
B: -Bien, te estaré esperando. (Dijo, demasiado emocionada).  
R: -Bien.

Rosalie encendió el estéreo, la canción que sonaba era "I'm with you" de Avril Lavigne. Bella casi no sabía inglés, pero esa canción le gustaba y había buscado su traducción. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando llegó a la parte dónde dice: I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you. No sé quién eres, pero estoy contigo Se la dedicaba a Rosalie, pues apenas la conocía, pero daría su vida por ella.

B: -Puedo preguntarte algo más?  
R: -Dime  
B: -Usas pupilentes?  
R: -Disculpa?  
B: -He notado que tus ojos cambian de color. Por ejemplo ahora son oscuros, ayer estaban dorados.  
R: Ah… sí, uso pupilentes.

Continuaron su recorrido, Bella guiaba a Rosalie.

B: -Llegamos, aquí vivo.  
R: -Ok, mañana te veo.

Bella se iba a bajar del coche, pero armada de valor, se giró hacia Rosalie y le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

B: -Gracias por traerme.

Bella se bajó del auto y entró a su casa. Rosalie se quedó quieta, no sabía por qué ese beso le había provocado un mundo de sensaciones. Arranco el auto y se fue a casa.

Bella subió a su cuarto, mordió su labio, mientras recordaba su día. Suspiró y deseo que ya fuese mañana para ver a Rosalie de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, Bella llegó emocionada a clases, tenía clase de inglés, Pero no vio a Rosalie. Los minutos pasaban y Rosalie nunca apareció. Las horas pasaban muy lento para Bella, llegó el descanso y tampoco la vio. Se empezaba a poner triste y también preocupada.

B: *Y si le pasó algo?*

Tenía la esperanza de verla en la tarde, cuando Rosalie fuera a su casa para hacer el trabajo. Terminaron las clases. Bella se dirigió a casa. Por lo menos su camioneta ya estaba funcionando de nuevo. Llegó a casa, comió algo y después se fue a arreglar, quería estar espectacular para Rosalie, si es que ella aparecía. Después de horas probándose cosas y maquillarse un poco, decidió que estaba lista.

Sonó el timbre, las mariposas revoloteaban en el estómago de Bella. Corrió a abrir la puerta. Rosalie estaba parada en la entrada y le sonreía.

B: *No puede ser, es como mi sueño*.  
R: *Gua, qué bonita se ve*. –Hola, puedo pasar?  
B: -Claro, pasa.  
R: -Gracias.

Rosalie entró en la casa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella. Bella sintió que estaba en el cielo.

B: -Bien qué vamos a hacer?  
R: -Tengo pensado hacer un tipo de maqueta, algo en 3D, dónde se aprecie como se ve el sistema circulatorio, ya sabes venas, arterias y eso.  
B: -Me parece perfecto.

Continuaron haciendo la tarea, mientras platicaban, la verdad es que se la estaban pasando muy bien. Reían y bromeaban.

R: *Qué bien me cae ésta chica, eso me asusta mucho*.  
B: *Cielos, cada vez me gusta más*.

Terminaron en proyecto, les quedó muy bien.

B: -Quieres algo de comer? Debes tener hambre, ya es tarde.  
R: -No, gracias. Créeme si tuviera hambre, lo sabrías.  
B: -Por qué? Tu barriga haría ruidos. Jeje  
R: -Jeje, algo así.  
B: -Oye no te lastiman los pupilentes?  
R: -Qué?  
B: -Hoy tus ojos son dorados, supongo que son pupilentes.  
R: -Ah sí, no, no me lastiman.  
B: -Bien.  
R: -Bueno, creo que es hora que me vaya. Como dijiste es tarde.  
B: -De acuerdo.

Se despidieron y Rosalie se fue a casa. Esa noche Rosalie fue la que soñó con Bella. Rosalie estaba parada en medio del bosque, había sol, ella brillaba, apareció Bella, se acercó a Rosalie, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercaba sus labios a los de Rosalie, estaba a punto de besarla, cuando Rosalie despertó, exaltada se preguntó:

R: *Qué rayos fue eso?*

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Quisiera saber:

1. Les gustan los capitulos largos, cortos, termino medio?  
2. Que Bella narre, que Rosalie narre, ambas o el narrador?  
3. Una historia con muchos capitulos o que termine rápido?  
4. Qué les gustaría que pasara en la historia?

Saludos, bye.


	4. Cena

Ya saben que los personajes no son míos, solo la historia. Aunque Eduarda si es mía =P  
Les recuerdo que lo que está entre ** son pensamientos y entre == es traducción.  
Este relato contienes un par de palabras "groseras" y contiene FEMSLASH.

Espero que hayan tenido un lindo 14 de febrero!!

**CENA**

…Rosalie despertó, exaltada se preguntó:

R: *Qué rayos fue eso?*

Rosalie se quedó pensando en su sueño. Generalmente un vampiro no duerme y de hacerlo es muy poco común que sueñen y en esos escasos casos, siempre son sueños que revelan algo al vampiro.

R: *No puede ser, por qué soñé eso? Es imposible que quiera un beso de Bella, a mi no me gustan, ni hombres ni mujeres, humanos o vampiros por igual. No creo en el amor, acaso he dicho amor? Qué está pasándome? No puede permitir esto, me alejaré de ella.

En la escuela, a la hora del descanso…

Bella se sentó como siempre con Jessica y Mike. Vio hacia la mesa de los Cullen, ellos aún no llegaban. Después de unos minutos entraron a la cafetería. Bella no podía quitar sus ojos de Rosalie, la saludó con la mano, pero Rosalie sólo volteó a ver a otra dirección, ignorando a Bella. Bella se quedó en shock y la verdad esto la lastimó bastante. Rosalie pasó de largo y se sentó con los demás Cullen en la mesa. Bella volteaba a verla y veía que Rosalie platicaba con sus hermanos. Se puso triste de la actitud de Rosalie, pero sabía que ella era rara y debía acostumbrarse a eso.

Mientras en la mesa de los Cullen…

A: -Rosie, te vas a arrepentir  
R: -Disculpa?  
A: -Ya te dije que no trates así a Bella.  
R: -Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Además tú sabes porque me alejo.  
A: -No mientas, no te alejas por nuestra "situación", te alejas por le tienes miedo a Bella.  
R: -Miedo, yo, a ella? Jaja no me hagas reír.  
A: -Si, hermana, tienes miedo de… de… bueno, miedo de encariñarte con un humano.  
R: -Estupideces.  
A: -Lo que digas. (Alice sonrió pícaramente).

Terminó el descanso. En clase de química, estaba Rosalie sentada y llegó Bella, quien se sentó, sin decir nada. Rosalie la observaba disimuladamente de vez en cuando. Bella no aguantó más e hiso el intento de hablar con Rosalie.

B: -Hola  
R: -Hola (Dijo si ganas y con el rostro al frente).  
B: -Cómo estás?  
R: -Bien. (Ni tan siquiera la veía).  
B: -Mínimo puedes decir, y tú?  
R: -Si me interesara saber, te preguntaría, (Volteó a ver a Bella) –no? (Regresó la mirada al frente. Bella sintió que su corazón se estaba rompiendo. Quiso decir algo más ).  
B: …  
Ma: -Bella, Rosalie, pasen al frente con su proyecto. (Bella se vio interrumpida por el maestro).

Ambas se pusieron de pie y pasaron al frente. Bella comenzó.

B: -Buenos días, compañeros. Como podrán observar, éste es un modelo del sistema circulatorio…

La presentación continuó, lo hicieron muy bien y el maestro les puso 10. Regresaron a sus lugares. Sonó el timbre. Rosalie tomó sus cosas y salió rápido, pero Bella corrió tras ella, no iba a dejarla escapar así como así. La alcanzó en el pasillo.

B: -Rosalie! (Gritó Bella):  
R: *Sigue caminando, sigue caminando* (Finalmente se detuvo. Se giró para ver a Bella). Si?  
B: -Se puede saber qué te pasa? Prometiste ser amable, por qué me tratas así?  
R: -Bella, seré clara, no quiero ser tu amiga. Lo siento pero así son las cosas. Si no me vuelves a hablar, te lo agradeceré. (Habló seria).  
B: -Lo que tienes de hermosa, lo tienes de bruta. Por mi vete a la mierda. (Le gritó Bella, y se fue de ahí).  
R: *Lo siento Bella*

Bella subió a su camioneta y comenzó a llorar. Le dolía todo eso, sabía que le gustaba demasiado Rosalie y no podía odiarla. Condujo a casa.

Al día siguiente…

Estaban en clase de inglés. Bella no había ni volteado a ver a Rosalie y ésta estaba que se moría de las ganas de hablarle y disculparse. A ambas les estaba costando mucho ésta situación. Entró la teacher, con un joven.

T: -Good morning. =Buenos días=  
Clase: -Good morning teacher. =Buenos días, maestra=  
T: -This is Jacob, he's new. =Él es Jacob, es nuevo=

Presentó al joven que entró con ella al salón. Era un muchacho guapo, alto y moreno.

T: -Please, take a sit. =Por favor, toma asiento=

Jacob se sentó en el asiento a lado de Bella. Bella estaba en medio de Jacob y Jessica. Ésta lo saludo.

J: -Hola, soy Jessica y ella es mi amiga Bella.  
Ja: -Hola, mucho gusto, soy Jacob. *Qué bonita es Bella*.  
B: -Hola.

Rosalie leyó la mente de Jacob y al escuchar ese comentario sintió molestia. La teacher pidió que se formaran en tercias y conversaran en inglés. Jacob, Jessica y Bella hicieron un equipo. Rosalie no tenía equipo, así que conversaría con la maestra. Rosalie leía los pensamientos de Jessica y Jacob, para seguir su conversación y cada vez que escuchaba que Jacob pensaba en lo bonita, graciosa u otra cosa sobre Bella, se ponía celosa.

T: -So, what kind of music do you like? =Entonces, qué tipo de música te gusta=  
R: *Estúpido niño y yo sin saber qué es lo que Bella piensa de él*.  
T: -Rosalie? Hello? =Rosalie? Hola?=  
R: *Y a mí qué me importa?, Bella no es nada mío* (Al pensar esto, Rosalie sintió una punzada en el estómago).  
T: -Rosalie! (Gritó la maestra).  
R: -Oh, sorry… rock and pop. =Oh, lo siento… rock y pop=  
T: -The next time pay atention, please. Ok, people, that's all. See you soon. =La próxima, presta atención, por favor. De acuerdo gente, eso es todo. Nos vemos pronto=

El timbre sonó y todos salieron. Jacob, Bella y Jessica salieron juntos, seguían platicando. Rosalie fue tras ellos o más bien tras Bella. Llegaron a la cafetería, Jacob, Bella y Jessica se sentaron con Mike en la mesa de siempre, las chicas presentaron a los chicos y se sentaron. Bella se levantó para ir a buscar su comida. Estaba recogiendo su bandeja, cuando Rosalie apareció.

R: -Bella, hola. (Bella se impactó mucho, pero trató de no emocionarse y tratar a Rosalie con indiferencia).  
B: -Ah, hola. (Siguió caminando).  
R: -Cómo estás?  
B: -Disculpa, pero creí que no te importaba.  
R: -Si me importa. Aunque me imagino que estás muy bien, considerando que tienes un amigo nuevo. (Esto último, lo dijo con algo de rabia en la voz).  
B: -Si me disculpas me tengo que ir. *Qué daría por qué fueran celos*.  
R: -Espera, tienes que entender que no podemos ser amigas. No quise lastimarte.  
B: -No te preocupes, no me lastimaste. *Si supieras que rompiste mí corazón*. Y no seremos amigas, entonces. Adiós.  
R: -Bella…  
B: -Qué?  
R: -Nada.  
B: -Bien, adiós.

Bella se fue a su mesa y Rosalie salió de la cafetería. Tenía que salir de ahí y pensar.

_BELLA POV_

Terminó el día. Todo el tiempo estuve pensando en Rosalie, quería odiarla por tratarme así, pero yo sabía que el fondo, ella no era así, yo sabía que era la chica divertida y amable con quien hice el proyecto de química. Subí a mi camioneta y conduje a casa, iba por la carretera cuando mi camioneta se detuvo. Intenté arrancarla y nada. Como estaba cerca del trabajo de mi padre. Decidí caminar hasta ahí y pedirle que una grúa fuera por la camioneta.

_ROSALIE POV_

Terminó el fastidioso día, no dejaba de pensar en Bella y eso me molestaba. No quería sentir nada por nadie. Estaba en el estacionamiento con mis hermanos, cuando la vi subir a su camioneta. Algo en mi interior me dijo que la siguiera y cuidara.

R: -Eduarda, podrías llevar mi auto a casa? yo iré luego "caminando" jeje.  
E: -Sí claro, nos vemos Rosalie.  
A: -Adiós, hermana.  
R: -Adiós.

Seguí a Bella, yo iba por el bosque y ella en la carretera. De pronto su camioneta se detuvo, trató de arrancarla, pero no puedo. Quise acercarme a ayudarle, pero sabía que no podía salir así de la nada. Vi que se bajó de la camioneta y comenzó a caminar. La seguí.

_BELLA POV_

La carretera estaba casi vacía, alguno que otro auto pasaba. Estaba como a 500 metros de llegar, cuando escuché un ruido. Miré hacia el frente y vi una camioneta dando vueltas y que se dirigía hacia mí. Me quedé inmóvil, sé que debí quitarme, pero estaba en shock. Estaba a punto de golpearme, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazó, entonces vi a Rosalie, estábamos frente a frente. La camioneta se estrelló contra su espalda, pero para mí sorpresa, la camioneta fue la que destrozó. Nos quedamos, viéndonos a los ojos. Me soltó lentamente y en un instante desapareció.

Escuché a las personas corriendo hacia donde estaba. Después apareció mi papá y me hiso mil preguntas y no dejaba de preguntarme, si estaba bien. Luego me enteré que el conductor de la camioneta trabajaba dos turnos y se quedó dormido al volante, se golpeó bastante, pero nada grave. Yo tuve que explicar que no sabía que había pasado y que no tenía idea, de con que se había golpeado la camioneta.

Sabía lo que había visto, pero no pensaba decirle nada a nadie. Pero definitivamente debía hablar con Rosalie, fuese lo que fuese, no me importaba, yo la quería y a pesar de todo era mi amiga, además ahora le debía mi vida.

_ROSALIE POV_

Llegué a mi casa asustada. Sabía que había hecho algo que traería consecuencias, a mí y a mí familia. Pero no me arrepentía, la vida de Bella, estaba primero. Cuando llegué a casa, mi familia me esperaba en el comedor.

C: -Rosie, hija, tenemos que hablar  
E: -Ven Rosalie

Entré al comedor, vi a mis "padres" y hermanos sentados, estaban serios pero no parecían molestos.

C: -Siéntate (Tomé asiento).  
R: -Qué sucede? (Claro, como si no supiera).  
A: -Lo lamento, tuve que contarles lo que vi.  
E: -Sabemos que salvaste a una chica hoy, y eso no es nada malo, hija.  
C: -Para nada, sólo que ahora ella te vio hacer algo inexplicable.  
R: -Y qué quieren que haga?  
C: Habla con ella, tienes que hacerla pensar que alucinó o algo así.  
R: -Ella no es tonta.  
E: -Estoy segura que no, pero trata de arreglarlo. Por nuestro bien. No te pedimos que hagas algo malo, sólo habla con ella, quieres?  
R: -De acuerdo.

Me fui a mi habitación y pensé en cómo solucionar las cosas.

_NARRADOR POV_

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela…

B: -Rosalie, tenemos que hablar.  
R: -De qué?  
B: -No te hagas, del accidente.  
R: *Ya sabía yo*. No entiendo de qué hablas.  
B: -Mira sólo quiero la verdad. Enserio lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí. Pero no finjas, sé lo que vi.  
R: -De acuerdo, te invitó hoy, a cenar. Me podrás hacer las preguntas que quieras, pero no prometo responderlas.  
B: -Me conformo con eso.  
R: -Bien, paso por ti a las 7 pm.  
B: -Sale.

Ya en la noche y después de que ambas se pusieron su mejor ropa, para impresionar a la otra. Rosalie llegó a casa de Bella. Tocó el timbre. Bella abrió la puerta.

B: -Hola. *Qué belleza*  
R: -Hola. *Gua, eso es arte*. –Nos vamos?  
B: -Vamos.

Llegaron a un restaurant tranquilo, elegante y discreto. Se sentaron en una mesa al fondo. Un mesero bastante atractivo se les acercó.

Me: -Qué desean ordenar? *Preciosa*

El mesero estaba viendo a Rosalie con lujuria, Bella se percató de esto y sintió unas ganas tremendas de agarrarlo a golpes. A Rosalie, por el contrario le valió el joven y sólo sintió lastima por él.

B: *Estúpido, quien se cree que es? *  
R: `*Pobre infeliz, debería saber que no tiene ninguna oportunidad conmigo*. -Bella, que deseas?  
B: -Una hamburguesa con papas y un té. *También deseo que dejes de ver así a mí Ángel rubio, idiota*  
Me: -Y para ti, preciosa?  
B: *Maldito* (Bella echaba humo por la cabeza).  
R: -En primera, no me digas preciosa y segundo no tengo hambre, gracias.

Se lo dijo bastante seria, con un tono de: vete de aquí, no me interesas. El mesero se fue con su cara de fuchi. Bella sintió alivio y una sonrisa de satisfacción, apareció en su rostro.

B: *Ja, toma idiota, ni caso te hiso*.  
R: -Bien, Bella de qué quieres hablar?  
B: -Quiero saber, cómo hiciste eso?  
R: Qué cosa?  
B: -Lo sabes bien, vi como la camioneta te golpeó y tú estás aquí sana y la camioneta probablemente no vuelva a funcionar.  
R: -Creo que exageras.  
B: -No, no lo hago. Además, qué hacías tú por ahí?  
R: -yo… estem… Te seguía. (Confesó con algo de pena).  
B: -Me seguías? *Qué raro, pero magnifico al mismo tiempo*.  
R: -Bueno, yo… yo, no te estaba acosando ni nada, sólo te seguí, ese día y ya.  
B: -No importa, está bien. Ahora dime. Qué le paso a la camioneta?  
R: -No  
B: Entonces me voy. (Bella se levantó, pero Rosalie la tomó de la mano, un escalofrío recorrió a ambas).  
R: -Por favor siéntate. Si te cuento un secreto, prometes dejar el accidente a un lado?  
B: -Mmmm de acuerdo, pero más te vale que sea un buen secreto.  
R: -Yo puedo leer la mente.  
B: -Jaja, si claro.  
R: -Es enserio.  
B: -Bien, a ver qué estoy pensando? *Eres hermosa, si es verdad ya me fregué*  
R: -Ahí está el detalle, no sé por qué no puedo leer la tuya.  
B: -Qué coincidencia.  
R: -Es enserio, puede leer la mente de todos en este restaurante, pero contigo nada.  
B: -Te creo.  
R: -Si?  
B: -Si. Por qué no puedes leer la mía? Hay algo malo conmigo?  
R: -Acabo de decirte que puedo leer la mente de la gente y crees que hay algo malo contigo?  
B: -Lo siento, tienes razón.  
R: -Jeje, hay Bella, eres única.

Le trajeron su cena a Bella, mientras ella comía, Rosalie le contaba algunas de las cosas más locas que la gente estaba pensando.

B: -No deberías invadir así su privacidad, pero la verdad es muy gracioso todo lo que piensan.

Terminó la cena. Rosalie llevó a Bella a su casa. Estaban en la entrada de casa de Bella.

R: -Buenas noches, Bella  
B: -Antes de despedirme, prometes que mañana todavía seremos… seremos…  
R: -Amigas?  
B: -Sé que no quieres ser mi amiga, estoy buscando otro término, conocidas, compañeras?  
R: -Si quiero ser tu amiga, pero no puedo. Aunque honestamente me vale. Prometo que mañana seguiré siendo tu AMIGA.  
B: -Es enserio?  
R: -Enserio  
B: -Pase lo que pase? (Le preguntó, mientras alzaba una ceja).  
R: Si, lo juro.  
B: -Conste. Buenas noches, Rosalie.

Bella se acercó a Rosalie y la besó, los labios de Rosalie correspondieron, pero sólo unos segundos, después Rosalie apartó bruscamente a Bella. Los ojos de Rosalie estaban oscuros. Bella se asustó un poco al ver el cambio de color, en los ojos de Rosalie.

R: -No vuelvas a hacer eso. (Dijo Rosalie, con tono fuerte. Se subió a su auto y se fue.

* * *

En respuesta a sus reviews (Lo cual agradezco mucho):  
Vi que la mayoría quiere capítulos larguitos, trataré de hacerlos larguitos.  
Quien narra¿? hubo respuestas varias, continuaré haciendolo mixto, dependiendo de que se narre.  
Cuantos capítulos? la mayoría quiere algo intermedio, buscaré que dure, pero que no aburra. XD

A siscullengranger: Sé que no han salido mucho los Cullen, yo los adoro y si van a salir más, pero quería centrar la historia en Rosalie y Bella. Besitos.  
A Shury Marie Cullen Potter: Claro que puedes agregarme, tú no mas me dices q hago. besos.  
A Rasaaabe: Ya tenía pensado lo del tercero en discordia, pero quería esperar el momento adecuado para que salga, además no me decidía a que fuera mujer o Jacob.  
A escorpiotnf: Bella es gay en la historia, siempre lo ha sabido. Esta enterada su mejor amiga de su antigua escuela, su mamá y una novia que tuvo. Rosalie es como asexual jeje, porque ella no tenía interés en nadie, aunque tecnicamente se supone que era hetero,,, hasta que Bella apareció =)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Sigan leyendo.


	5. El libro

Los personajes nos son míos, bla bla, Ya saben!

La historia contiene fem-slash.

**

* * *

**

**El libro**

_Bella POV._

Me encontraba en mi recámara, pensando en lo ocurrido esa noche…

R: -Buenas noches, Bella. –Rosalie se despidió de mí, yo no quería que se fuera.  
B: -Antes de despedirme, prometes que mañana todavía seremos… seremos… -Busqué la palabra correcta, sabía que si usaba la palabra Amiga, ella se enojaría, me había dejado claro, que no quería ser mi Amiga.  
R: -Amigas? –Para mi sorpresa, fue la palabra que ella usó.  
B: -Sé que no quieres ser mi amiga, estoy buscando otro término, conocidas, compañeras? –No sabía que decir, sólo quería asegurarme de que por la mañana aún me hablara.  
R: -Si quiero ser tu amiga, pero no puedo. Aunque honestamente me vale. Prometo que mañana seguiré siendo tu AMIGA. –Estaba en las nubes, ella quería ser mi amiga!  
B: -Es enserio?  
R: -Enserio  
B: -Pase lo que pase? –Me aseguré que hablara enserio.  
R: Si, lo juro.  
B: -Conste. Buenas noches, Rosalie. –No tenía planeado besarla, sólo lo sentí. Fue un impulso de mis sentimientos, ya no aguantaba más sin probar sus labios.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé, sentí que sus labios se movieron con los míos, pero de pronto me apartó. Miré sus ojos, juro que cambiaron de color, me miraba bastante seria. Me asusté, pensé que tal vez se había enojado, por lo que hice.

R: -No vuelvas a hacer eso. –Me dijo, luego subió a su auto y se fue.

No quiero perderla, por qué ahora que había logrado que aceptara ser mi amiga, había hecho esa estupidez, que probablemente haría que se alejara de mí para siempre. Trataría de arreglar las cosas al día siguiente, sólo esperaba que ella quisiera escucharme. Casi no dormí esa noche.

_Rosalie POV._

Llegué a casa, entré a mi recámara y sólo pensaba en lo sucedido. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

A: -Rose, puedo pasar?  
R: -Adelante.

Alice entró a mi cuarto y se sentó en la cama conmigo.

A: -Hermana lo sé todo y disculpa por ser entrometida, pero te quiero y creo que debes hablarlo con alguien.  
R: -Lo sabes todo?  
A: -Tú sabes que sí. Bella te besó. –Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, con sólo recordarlo.  
R: -Si y casi la mató. Sentí una sed que no había sentido antes, mis ojos se tornaron oscuros, olía su sangre y sólo deseaba morderla. Alice entiendes lo grave de la situación? –Mi rostro mostró mi preocupación.  
A: -Si, entiendo. Pero te gustó?  
R: -Casi matarla? Estás loca?  
A: -Te haces la tonta? Qué si te gustó el beso?  
R:-No estás escuchando, verdad?  
A: -Escucho perfectamente, pero dejando a un lado "eso", qué sentiste al besarla?  
R: -La verdad?  
A: -Obvio.  
R: -Fue maravilloso, sentir sus labios suaves y cálidos; fue una sensación magnífica, hasta que mi sed llegó. Quería comérmela y NO en el buen sentido. –El comentario hiso que Alice sonriera.  
A: -Pero no lo hiciste. Debes hablar con ella mañana.  
R: -No puedo, lo mejor será irme de Forks por un tiempo. –El pensar en alejarme de Bella, me puso triste.  
A: -No puedes huir. –Me dijo Alice, seria.  
R: -No quiero lastimarla.  
A: -Por qué, acaso te estás enamorando de ella? –Arqueó una ceja y me miró. Su pregunta me dejó muda unos segundos. –Contéstame o asumiré que sí.  
R: -Tú sabes que juré jamás volverme a enamorar, después de lo que me pasó. No puedo amar a nadie.  
A: -También juraste seguir siendo amiga de Bella, pasará lo que pasara. Piensas cumplirlo? –Alice tenía razón, lo había jurado.  
R: -De acuerdo, mañana hablaré con ella. Pero que le voy a decir? "Oye Bella, soy un vampiro y por eso no puedo ser tu amiga" No, verdad?  
A: -No, pero arregla las cosas de otra manera.  
R: -Bien.  
A: -Bien –Alice sonrió, me dio un abrazo. –Buenas noches, hermana.  
R: -Buenas noches.

_Narrador POV._

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, antes de que empezaran las clases. Se encontraban Jacob, Jessica, Mike y Bella platicando sobre diferente cosas y salió el tema de los vampiros…

M: -Oigan, ya vieron la nueva película?  
Ja: -Cuál?  
M: -La de vampiros.  
B: -Vampiros? Genial, siempre me han gustado ese tipo de cosas. –Bella se emocionó un poco.  
Je: -A mi igual, en especial "Entrevista con el vampiro", por Brad Pitt. –Jessica suspiró, luego observó que Mike la veía serio. –Pero obviamente prefiero a mi Mike Newton. –Le dio un beso.  
B: -Y cómo se llama la película? *Tal vez vaya a verla*.  
M: -Sangre y venganza.  
Ja: Apuesto a qué se trata de vampiros chupasangre que matan gente y mueren con estacas en el corazón.  
M: -Claro, conoces otro tipo?  
Ja: -Los de las leyendas de mi pueblo, en ellas describen a los vampiros de otra manera. Los llamamos "Los Fríos".  
B: -Los Fríos? Nunca había escuchado eso. –Bella, lo observaba, interesa en el tema.  
Ja: -Si te interesa, hay un libro llamado "Leyendas sobre los Fríos", tal vez puedas comprarlo y leerlo, ya que te gustan las cosas sobre vampiros.  
B: -Si, tal vez lo compré.  
Ja: -Lo venden en la librería que está por la carretera, cerca del bar Blue Eyes.  
B: -Ok, gracias.

Los chicos siguieron conversando de otras cosas, pero a Bella le entró una gran curiosidad por esas leyendas.

Comenzó el descanso. Bella no había visto a Rosalie, la estaba buscando para poder hablar; estaba preocupada, tal vez no había ido a la escuela para evitarla. Entonces se la encontró en el pasillo.

B: -Rosalie, podemos hablar? –Bella estaba roja, los nervios no la dejaban mirar a Rosalie a la cara.  
R: -Por favor, déjalo así. *Sé que vas a hacerme preguntas que no puedo responder*.  
B: -Por favor, Rosalie déjame explicarte. –Bella miraba el piso, no podía ver a Rosalie.  
R: *Explicarme, ella a mí? -De acuerdo, Bella. Vamos a sentarnos en una mesa de la cafetería, mis hermanos no vienen hoy a la escuela y así me salvas de sentarme sola.  
B: -Ok, vamos.

Bella sonrió y se dirigieron a la cafetería, juntas. Cuando entraron, todos se les quedaron viendo. Una Cullen acompañada? Bella, osaba caminar a su lado?. La sorpresa fue mayor, cuando se sentaron en la misma mesa, la mesa que sólo era de los Cullen. Todos miraban la escena. Rosalie levantó la mirada y fulminó a algunos con la mirada y todos regresaron a los que estaban haciendo.

R: -Bien, qué quieres decirme? –Rosalie observó a Bella y ésta bajó la mirada.  
B: -No sé como disculparme, por lo que hice. Sé que no debí, pero no pude evitarlo. Perdona.  
R: -Y qué hiciste exactamente? –Bella alzó la mirada y la miró sorprendida.  
B: -Pues… be… besarte. –Bella volvió a agachar la mirada.  
R: -Oh, eso. Bueno, no te preocupes Bella.  
B: -Lo siento mucho, se que fue horrible.  
R: -No fue horrible, besas bien. –Rosalie le guiñó un ojo, Bella la miró con los ojos abiertos y casi se cae de espaldas.  
B: -Cómo? *Dijo lo que creo que dijo?*  
R: -No fue gran cosa, olvídalo. *Yo creí que me bombardearía con preguntas sobre mis ojos y me sale con esto, qué tierna*.  
B: -De acuerdo, pero creo que debes saber la verdad.  
R: -Ok, dime. –Rosalie la miró expectante.  
B: -Yo soy… gay.  
R: -Bien y?  
B: Y? –Bella la miraba sorprendida.  
R: -Si, y? no eres una ladrona o asesina, eso sería algo malo. Ser gay no lo es.  
B: *Como no amarla?* -Aún no termino.  
R: -Ok, continúa.  
B: -Me… me gustas y mucho. –Bella trató de sostener la mirada de Rosalie, pero no puedo. Rosalie se sorprendió un poco, sonrió para sus adentros. Tomó la barbilla de Bella con su mano e hiso que la mirara.  
R: -No te avergüences Bella, no hay problema.  
B: -No dejarás de ser mi amiga, por esto?  
R: -Claro que no.  
B: -Gracias. –Bella no pudo contenerse y abrazó a Rosalie. –Lo siento, perdona. –Se separó de ella.  
R: -Deja de disculparte. *Si supieras que tu abrazo me ha encantado, pero qué estoy diciendo? No puedo, no debo*.  
B: -Puedo pedirte un favor?  
R: -Si  
B: -Se discreta, sólo 3 personas saben que soy gay, buenos ahora 4.  
R: -Bella, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no soy muy sociable. A quién le iba a contar? –Ambas comenzaron a reír.  
B: -Tienes razón.  
R: -Y puedo saber quienes saben?  
B: -Mi mejor amiga Alba, mi mamá, no puedes ocultarle nada a la mamás.  
R: -Jeje te creo.  
B: -Y mi… ex novia, Amanda.  
R: *Amanda, eh?, suertuda*. –Mmmm, Ok.

Siguieron conversando, hasta que la campana sonó, indicando el final del descanso. El día terminó y Bella se dirigió a casa. Ahí recibió una llamada.

B: -Bueno.  
Am: -Bella?  
B: -Si, quién habla?  
Am: -Soy Amanda, ya te olvidaste de mí?  
B: -Amanda! Qué sorpresa, claro que no me he olvidado de ti.  
Am: -Escucha, me voy de paseo a Country Land y pasaré por Forks, crees que podamos vernos?  
B: -Si, claro.  
Am: -Será una visita rápida, pero espero que podamos platicar.  
B: -Ok, dónde nos vemos?  
Am: -Tengo entendido que hay un bar llamado Blue Eyes, por la carretera.  
B: -Si, lo conozco.  
Am: -Te veo ahí como a las 7 pm?  
B: -Bien, ahí te veo.  
Am: -Sale, nos vemos.  
B: -Nos vemos.

Bella colgó, le dio gusto escuchar a Amanda, ellas habían terminado en buenos términos y aún eran amigas. Bella quería verla y saber de su vida. Dieron las 6:45, Bella subió a su camioneta, pero ésta no arrancó.

B: *Demonios, mañana le diré a Charlie, que la mande a arreglar, otra vez!*.

Bella sabía que no podía dejar plantada a su amiga, caminó a la parada de autobús y se subió al autobús que la llevaría a su destino. Llegó al bar y entró, se sentó en la barra.

Ca: -Desea algo?  
B: -Dame una Pepsi, por favor.  
Ca: -Claro.  
Am: Hola, guapa. –Amanda la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.  
B: Hola, qué gusto verte.  
Am: -Lo mismo digo.  
Ca: -Aquí tiene señorita. Usted desea algo? –Le preguntó el cantinero a Amanda.  
Am: Una Pepsi, por favor.  
Ca: -Ok. Aquí tiene.  
Am: Gracias.  
B: -Dime cómo has estado?  
Am: -Muy bien y tú?  
B: -Bien, gracias. Vaya tanto tiempo sin verte. Qué es de tu vida?  
Am: -Entré a la Universidad, seré una veterinaria. Jeje.  
B: -Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso.  
Am: -Qué ha sido de tu vida? Alguien especial? –Bella se sonrojó. –Ya veo que sí.  
B: -Si, es tan hermosa.  
Am: Supongo que sí, para tenerte así, mira tus ojitos cómo brillan!  
B: -Ni me digas. –Bella tapó su rostro con sus manos.  
Am: Cómo se llama?  
B: -Rosalie. –Bella suspiró al decir su nombre.  
Am: Vive aquí en Forks?  
B: -Si y qué crees?  
Am: Qué?  
B: -Hoy le confesé que me gusta.  
Am: Costumbre tuya, lo mismo hiciste conmigo. Y qué pasó?  
B: -Nada, es obvio que no me corresponde; pero por lo menos seguimos siendo amigas.  
Am: -Bueno, no está tan mal, poco a poco caerá. Tú eres increíble.  
B: -Gracias, tú también.  
Am: Gracias. Y qué más cuentas?  
B: -Mi camioneta volvió a echarse a perder, en éste momento la odio.  
Am: -Jeje. Pasa más seguido de lo que crees. Mi jeep me ha dejado varada muchas veces.  
B: -Propongo un brindis por nuestros autos.  
Am: Salud!  
B: -Salud!

Siguieron conversando. Rosalie y Alice entraron al bar.

R: -No entiendo, por qué quieres que entremos a éste bar.  
A: -Oh, vamos, hay que divertirse un poco.  
R: -Lo que digas. *Alice está loca*.  
A: -Hey, mira, no es Bella? –Alice miró a Rosalie, sonriendo, ella sabía muy bien, porqué la había llevado a ese bar. Rosalie volteó hacia dónde Alice dijo y vio a Bella, suspiró, luego notó la presencia de la otra chica, observó que platicaban muy a gusto y sintió celos.  
R: -Si es ella. –Dijo secamente.  
A: -Ve a saludarla.  
R: -No, está con alguien.  
A: -Y? eres su amiga, puedes ir a saludarla, no?  
R: -Eso creo.  
A: -Ash, ven. –Alice tomó de la mano a Rosalie y prácticamente la arrastró hasta dónde estaba Bella. Bella se estaba riendo de algo que Amanda dijo, pero cuando vio a Rosalie quedó seria y enmudeció.  
R: -Hola, Bella.  
B: -Ho… hola, Rosalie, cómo estás? –Dijo, saliendo de su asombro.  
R: -Bien. Te presentó a mi hermana Alice. –Alice le dio la mano a Bella.  
A: -Mucho gusto Bella, he oído mucho de ti. –Rosalie le dio un codazo a Alice.  
B: *Ha hablado sobre mí, con su hermana!* -Mucho gusto, ella es Amanda. –Bella presentó a su acompañante, Rosalie recordó el nombre de la ex novia de Bella y se atrevió a preguntar.  
R: -Esa Amanda? –Amanda alzó una ceja.  
B: -Si. –Bella se puso un poco roja. Amanda entendió que ya habían hablado de ella. Alice tampoco se impresionó.  
A: -Mucho gusto. –Alice estrechó su mano.  
Am: -Igualmente.  
R: -Mucho gusto. Ahora Rosalie estrechó la mano de Amanda y la apretó más de lo debido.  
Am: -El gusto es mío. Auch, eres fuerte.  
R: -Lo siento.  
Am: No te preocupes. –Amanda miró su reloj. –Me tengo que ir. Bella quieres que te lleve a casa? –Bella instintivamente miró a Rosalie.  
R: *Di que no*.  
B: -Claro, pero no me lleves a casa. –Rosalie quería "morirse".  
R: *A dónde quieres qué te lleve entonces?*  
Am: -De acuerdo, tú me dices a dónde te llevo, entonces.  
B: -Nos vemos chicas. –Bella le dio un beso a Alice, luego le dio uno a Rosalie, ésta se quedó quieta. El roce de Bella era suficiente para paralizarla.  
A: -Adiós Bella, adiós Amanda.  
Am: -Hasta luego chicas. –Amanda se despidió.  
R: -A…adiós. –Apenas pudo hablar.

Bella y Amanda salieron de bar.

A: -Sabes qué tu chica, se fue con su ex novia, verdad? –Rosalie volvió a la normalidad.  
R: -Mi chica? Bella puede hacer lo que desee.  
A: Aja, esa ni tú te la crees. Hazlo!  
R: -Cómo?  
A: -Conmigo no finjas, no te preocupes yo llevó tu auto a casa. Rosalie besó en la frente a Alice.  
R: -Gracias.

Rosalie salió del bar, detrás de Amanda y Bella. Las siguió, escondida entre los árboles. Vio que el Jeep se detuvo y observó la escena.

B: -Aquí es.  
Am: -Aquí querías venir?  
B: -Si, hay algo que quiero hacer.  
Am: -De acuerdo.  
B: -Muchas gracias por traerme, y espero volver a verte pronto.  
Am: -Lo mismo digo.

Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Amanda, Rosalie estaba verde de los celos. Bella bajó del auto, el jeep se alejó y Bella entró en una librería. Rosalie esperó afuera. Después de un rato salió de la librería, con una bolsa de plástico. Al parecer había comprado algo. Comenzó a caminar y sintió que alguien la seguía, así que apresuró el paso.

Llegó a una calle bastante oscura y escuchó voces.

Tipo 1: Bonita! (chiflido) Bonita! –Bella comenzó a correr, pero salió un tipo por delante suyo.  
Tipo 2: A dónde vas, preciosa? Tienes prisa? –De pronto Bella se vio rodeada de 6 tipos.  
B: -Déjenme en paz! –Gritó. Los tipos comenzaron a agarrarla, mientras ella luchaba.  
R: -Suéltenla! –Los tipos voltearon a ver quien gritaba. Soltaron a Bella.  
Tipo 1: Uy, una rubiecita! Compadres, hoy tendremos mucha diversión. –Rosalie se mantuvo de pie, viéndolos con mucho odio.  
B: -Rosalie corre! –Los tipos se acercaron a Rosalie.  
Tipo 3: -Ven aquí, hermosa.

Trataron de sujetarla, pero Rosalie golpeó a uno de ellos. Éste cayó al suelo, con la cara llena de sangre. Rosalie lanzó una mirada asesina a los demás y todos se fueron corriendo. Rosalie se acercó a Bella.

R: -Bella, estás bien? –Bella, miro a Rosalie a los ojos y luego la abrazó.  
B: -Gracias, estoy bien.  
R: Me alegró. –Continuaron abrazadas unos segundos más, mientras Rosalie trataba de tranquilizar a Bella. –Tranquila ya pasó. Ven vamos a caminar, para que se te pase el susto y a mí el coraje. –Se separaron y comenzaron a caminar.  
B: Gracias por salvarme, siempre te las arreglas para salvarme la vida.  
R: No exageres.  
B: No exagero, es enserio. Tenía mucho miedo.  
R: -Me imagino, malditos desgraciados. –Rosalie apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños con fuerza. –Malditos pervertidos, las cosas que pensaban hacerte.  
B: -Leíste su mente? Es muy útil ese don, desearía tenerlo. –Rosalie volteó hacia Bella.  
R: -No sabes lo que dices, hay cosas que no quieres saber, créeme.  
B: -No hablaba de los pensamientos de esos tipos. Desearía poder leer tu mente, Rosalie. –El rostro de Rosalie se relajo, miraba a Bella con expresión de no entender.  
R: -De qué hablas?  
B: -Quisiera saber qué pasa por tu mente, quisiera saber cómo apareciste aquí, de la nada.  
R: -Puedes preguntar, sabes?  
B: -No creo, no siempre contestas mis preguntas.  
R: Te dejaré hacerme tres preguntas y juro responderlas, te parece?  
B: -Me parece perfecto. Primera, me estabas siguiendo?  
R: –Sí. –Rosalie miro el piso y Bella sonrió.  
B: -Bien, ahora dime, por qué me seguías?  
R: Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de éste trato.  
B: -Hey, lo juraste!  
R: -Bien, de acuerdo. Te seguía por qué… por qué quería saber a dónde ibas con Amanda. –Bella alzó una ceja y observó detenidamente a Rosalie. –Me estaba muriendo de celos, tenía miedo de que ustedes volvieran. Ya estás contenta?  
B: -Mucho. .Bella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que contagió a Rosalie, quién también rió. Bella tomó de mano a Rosalie, ésta la miró.  
R: Bella, lo siento, pero no podemos ser más que amigas. –Bella se puso triste y soltó la mano de Rosalie. –Espera, no dije que no pudieras sostener mi mano. –Rosalie volvió a agarrar la mano de Bella, quién volvió a sonreír.  
B: Dime por qué no? Si me gustas y yo te gusto, cuál es el problema?  
R: Es una larga historia.  
B: -Mi casa aún queda lejos. Además aún me debes una respuesta.  
R: Te contaré parte de la historia, pero no podré contarte todo. –Bella quedó seria, Rosalie lo notó. –No es que no quiera, es sólo que es un secreto que no me corresponde sólo a mí. Entiendes?  
B: -Si, claro. La felicidad volvió a su rostro, el hecho de que Rosalie, se estuviera abriendo con ella, era suficiente.  
R: -Verás, yo estaba comprometida con una joven llamado Luis. Lo amaba mucho y creía que él a mi también. Una noche, justo dos días antes de la boda, me dirigía a casa, cuando Luis y tres de sus amigos me abordaron en la calle. Creía que estaba ahí para verme. Luego noté que estaba borracho y sus amigos también. Luis me golpeó de pronto y me comenzó a insultar. Dijo que sólo se casaba conmigo por qué era bonita y rica. Luego me golpeó uno de sus amigos y otro. –Bella observaba a Rosalie, sentía coraje y tristeza. –Comenzaron a golpearme tan fuerte que, pronto ya no pude sostenerme en pie. Comenzaron a quitarme la ropa, recuerdo que hacía frío. Luis bajó su cierre y ya sabrás lo que iba a hacer, cuando escuche que alguien gritó "Alto", tengo recuerdos vagos de lo que sucedió después. Vi que un hombre golpeó a Luis, recuerdo que éste hombre me tapo con su saco. Yo estaba muy grave, iba a morir y… bueno el hombre salvó mí vida. El Hombre era Carlisle, mi padre adoptivo. –Bella escuchó atenta todo el relato. Abrazó a Rosalie.  
B: -No puedo creerlo, te juro que voy a matar a ese imbécil. –Decía Bella, llena de rabia.  
R: -No te preocupes, ya está muerto.  
B: Desgraciado, lo odio.  
R: -Ya es parte del pasado.  
B: -Tienes que llevarme algún día a tu casa, para agradecerle a tu padre, lo que hiso.  
R: -Algún día, tal vez puedas decirle.  
B: -Por eso no puedes estar conmigo? tienes miedo de que yo te haga algo así? –Rosalie miró a Bella tiernamente.  
R: -No, Bella, se perfectamente que tú no eres así. Tengo miedo de lastimarte, yo a ti.  
B: -Lastimarme? Nunca me lastimarías, lo sé.  
R: -Si supieras todo la historia, no dirías lo mismo.  
B: -Escúchame. –Bella miro a los ojos a Rosalie. -Pase lo pase, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.  
R: -Gracias, Bella.

Ya estaban bastante cerca de la casa de Bella. De pronto comenzó a llover. Apresuraron el paso. Llegaron a la puerta de Bella.

B: -Quieres entrar? Espera a que pase la lluvia y luego te vas. *Di que si*.  
R: -No está tan fuerte. Debe irme.  
B: -De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos el lunes.  
R: -Nos vemos.

Rosalie dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Bella se quedó en la puerta viendo como se alejaba. Rosalie se detuvo, giró 90 grados y caminó directo hacia Bella. Se acercó a Bella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Fue un beso que comenzó lento, sus labios se acariciaban, se complementaban; la lluvia caía sobre ellas. El beso se intensificó, Bella enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Rosalie, las lenguas comenzaban a danzar juntas, cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta que había llegando muy lejos; estaba sintiendo deseos de beber la sangre de Bella. Se separó lentamente de Bella. Estaban frente con frente, ambas con los ojos cerrados.

R: -Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

Rosalie comenzó a caminar. Bella abrió los ojos y vio cómo Rosalie se perdió en la oscuridad. Bella subió a su cuarto, emocionada. Dejó la bolsa de la librería en el tocador. Se tocó los labios y recordó el beso.

B: *Me besó! y qué beso! Fue delicioso*.

Se sentó en su cama y su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente. Luego se levantó, fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y se preparó para tratar de dormir. Se acostó, pero no conseguía cerrar los ojos, sólo pensaba en Rosalie. Entonces vio la bolsa sobre el tocador, se levantó de la cama y tomó la bolsa y sacó el libro que había comprado. Se volvió a acostar en la cama y comenzó a leerlo.

B: -"Según leyendas, Los Fríos, mejor conocidos como vampiros, son seres de piel muy fría, sus ojos cambian de color según su sed, son rápidos y fuertes…"

Bella dejó de leer, soltó el libro y comenzó a unir sus ideas.

B: *Piel fría: -Tu mano… tu mano está helada; Sus ojos cambian de color: -He notado que tus ojos cambian de color. Por ejemplo ahora son oscuros, ayer estaban dorados; Son rápidos y fuertes: -La camioneta se estrelló contra su espalda, pero para mí sorpresa, la camioneta fue la que se destrozó.

Bella saltó de la cama y exclamó:

B: -Por Dios, Rosalie es un vampiro!

* * *

Ésta historia continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado, me encanta que dejen comentarios. Muchas gracias!!

Cambiando un poco la historia de la pobre Rosalie, pero manteniendo lo básico. Se me hace que es la que tiene el pasado más triste de la saga.

Siscullengranger: Tome en cuenta tu comentario, disculpa si se me escapan los detalles, traté de poner más detalles en éste capítulo. Espero sea suficiente, sino me dices. No hay problema. =D saludos.

Shury Marie Cullen Potter: Disculpa, pero soy muy ignorante. No sé donde aceptar. Dime, por favor. =D saludos.

Una pregunta lectores: (para fines futuros). Desean que Bella se convierta en vampira?

Nos leemos pronto, bye


	6. Hospital

**Hospital **

_Narrador POV_

B: -Por Dios, Rosalie es un vampiro!

Bella se tocó la frente, se sentó en la cama y respiró profundamente.

B: -No, no puede ser. Rosalie no es un vampiro, los vampiros no existen. Bella estás alucinando, no puedes creer que Rosalie sea un vampiro. Es imposible.

Bella trató de calmarse, se acostó y cerró los ojos, quería dormir, pero no pudo. Su mente se llenaba de imágenes, todas apoyando su teoría. Ya era bastante tarde, cuando Bella finalmente se quedó dormida.

= Bella estaba corriendo en medio del bosque, estaba perdida, no sabía a dónde ir. De pronto vio a Rosalie, parada a lo lejos.  
B: -Rosalie! –gritó Bella y comenzó a correr hacia Rosalie. Cuando llegó con ella, Rosalie le sonrió y le extendió la mano.  
R: -Bella, ven conmigo. –Bella tomó la mano de Rosalie y ésta la jaló hacia ella. Se miraron a los ojos, pero los ojos de Rosalie se volvieron negros.  
B: -Rosalie? –preguntó, Bella, algo asustada.  
R: -Corre, Bella, corre! –Bella no quería irse.  
B: -No, no te dejaré. –Entonces Rosalie la sujetó fuerte, una mano en la cintura de Bella y la otra en el cuello. Acercó su boca al cuello de Bella, quién estaba estática, no podía reaccionar. Rosalie iba a morderla, cuando...  
R: -Bella, vete, por favor –Bella logró reaccionar, se separó de Rosalie.  
B: -Te amo -y se alejó de ahí.=

Bella se despertó. Ya era de mañana, estaba algo alterada, por el sueño. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y trató de aclarar su cabeza.

B: *Tengo que hablar con ella, no me importa si es una vampira. La amo y sé que jamás me haría daño*

Miró su reloj, eran las 9 am. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Hiso pipí y se lavó los dientes. Luego regresó a su recámara.

B: *Rayos, es sábado. Tengo que esperar hasta el lunes para hablar con ella. Me acabo de dar cuenta que no sé dónde vive, ni siquiera tengo su teléfono. Será una larga espera*.

Bella dio un suspiro y después bajó a desayunar.

…Mientras tanto en casa de los Cullen.

_Rosalie POV_

Me quedé toda la noche pensando en el beso. Había besado a Bella porque lo sentí. Mis labios pedían a gritos su roce. Pero fui demasiado lejos, estaba consciente de eso. Mi condición no me permitía enamorarme de una humana. Sí, la amo; lo aceptó. Poco a poco logró entrar en mi corazón y ahora sé que no puedo vivir sin ella, pero también sé que tengo que protegerla de mí misma. Esa noche al besarla, mi sed despertó y casi me hace cometer una locura.

El sol había salido hace rato, eran las 9:15 am. Salí de mi habitación, quería hablar con Alice, siempre logro encontrar respuestas, cuando hablo con mi hermana. La encontré en la sala.

R: -Alice, puedo hablar contigo?  
A: -Claro, siempre podrás. –Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
R: -Necesito tu consejo.  
A: -Sobre Bella?  
R: -Si –Bajé la cabeza. Sabía que ella sabía todo.  
A: -Sé su amiga. Mantén tu distancia, pero no te alejes de ella. Ninguna de las dos, lo soportaría.  
R: -No sé si podré… ser sólo su amiga.  
A: -Entonces, si la quieres?  
R: -Demasiado, me he enamorado. –Confesé.  
A: -Jaja se te nota, tus ojos están brillando. Yo ya sabía que esto pasaría, desde hace mucho. –Me comentó con una sonrisa pícara.  
R: -Entonces dime como termina ésta historia.  
A: -Bien sabes que no puedo. Eso lo deciden ustedes.  
R: -La puedo lastimar, te das cuenta de eso? –Mi rostro reflejó mi preocupación.  
A: -Lo sé, pero también te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que no lo permitirías.  
R: -Qué voy a hacer? –Dije, llevando mis manos a mi rostro.  
A: -Ve a casa de Bella, ahora mismo. –Me dijo Alice, tomando mis manos, destapando mi rostro y viéndome a los ojos. Observé preocupación en sus ojos.  
R: -Alice, qué pasa?  
A: -Ve a su casa, Bella te necesita.

Logré leer algo de su mente, imágenes confusas; una ambulancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí corriendo a casa de Bella. Al llegar a su casa, vi una ambulancia en su puerta. Me asusté mucho. Me acerqué y vi que salieron unos paramédicos de su casa, cargando una camilla. Al acercarme más, vi que en la camilla estaba Charlie, el padre de Bella. Volteé hacia la puerta y la vi saliendo de la casa, estaba llorando y entonces me vio; corrió hacia mí y se colgó de mi cuello. La abracé.

B: -Perdona. –Me dijo entre sollozos. Se separó de mí y me agarró la mano. –No me dejes, por favor. –Me pidió, mirándome a los ojos.  
R: -Nunca.

Bella y yo caminamos hacia la ambulancia. Seguíamos agarradas de la mano. Terminaron de colocar la camilla en la ambulancia. Un paramédico se dirigió hacia Bella.

P: -Vamos al hospital Heartcity, puedes acompañarnos. –Bella volteó a verme y apretó más fuerte mi mano. Luego miró al paramédico.  
B: -Ella, puede venir?  
P: -Lo siento, pero sólo puede ir un acompañante en la ambulancia.  
R: -Ve con tu padre, yo te veo ahí.  
B: -Me lo prometes?  
R: -Ahí estaré. –Dije, mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello. -Ahora vete.

Me abrazó y luego se subió a la ambulancia. Me aseguré que nadie me viera y eché a correr. Llegué al hospital, lo conocía muy bien ahí trabajaba mi padre, Carlisle. Entré y lo busqué.

R: -Carlisle.  
C: -Rose, hola. –Me dio un beso. –Qué haces aquí?  
R: -El papá de una amiga se puso mal y lo están trayendo acá.  
C: -Dime su nombre y en cuanto llegué lo atenderé.  
R: -El señor se llama Charlie.  
C: -Muy bien. Vamos a urgencias a esperar.

Nos dirigimos hacia allá y en ese momento, los paramédicos estaban entrando con Charlie y Bella.

C: -Soy el doctor Cullen, qué tenemos aquí?  
P: -Un hombre de unos 40-45 años, tuvo un ataqué al corazón.  
C: -Llévenlo a una cama, pónganle oxígeno y hagan un examen completo. –Dijo Carlisle a unas enfermeras.

Las enfermeras se llevaron a Charlie. Mi padre y yo nos acercamos a Bella.

C: -Hola, soy el padre de Rosalie, me dice que eres amiga suya. –Dijo Carlisle extendiendo su mano.  
B: -Si, soy Bella mucho gusto. –Estrechó la mano de Carlisle.  
C: -Soy Carlisle. No te preocupes atenderé a tu padre de inmediato. Quédate aquí con Rosalie. Pueden sentarse por ahí. –Indicó unas sillas.  
B: -Muchas gracias y por favor, avíseme cualquier cosa.  
C: -Así lo haré.

Carlisle se fue. Bella me miró, luego tomo mi mano y me dirigió hacia las sillas. Nos sentamos.

R: -Se que es una pregunta estúpida, pero cómo estás?  
B: -Contigo a mi lado, más tranquila. Pero me preocupa mucho mi padre.  
R: -Lo sé, pero confía en que estará bien.  
B: -Eso espero.  
R: -Mi padre se hará cargo, es un gran doctor.  
B: Es una suerte que tu padre sea doctor. Es muy amable y muy guapo.  
R: -Mmmm qué! Te gustó? -Me miró divertida.  
B: –Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás celosa.  
R: -Tal vez lo estoy. –Le dije, bastante cerca de su cara. Se puso roja. Se veía tan tierna.  
B: -No deberías. –Bajo el tono de su voz. –Recuerda que soy gay. –Luego acercó sus labios a mi oreja. –Y sólo tengo ojos para ti. –Un escalofrío me recorrió y de tener un corazón palpitante, estoy segura que se habría detenido. Luego me comenzó a observar, de forma extraña.  
R: -Qué te pasa?  
B: -Después del susto, me acabo de dar cuenta de muchas cosas.  
R: -Qué cosas?  
B: -Bueno, supongo que no me debe extrañar que hayas llegado al hospital tan rápido.  
R: -De qué hablas?  
B: -Nada, olvídalo.  
R: -Es tan injusto que no sepa que piensas.  
B: -Para mí es muy justo. –Me dijo con una gran sonrisa. –Oye, puedo saber qué hacías en mi casa?  
R: -Fui a visitarte.  
B: Ah. –Dijo, no muy convencida. –Sólo a visitarme o querías hablar de… bueno, tú sabes.  
R: -Del beso?  
B: -Si  
R: -Quieres que hablemos de eso?  
B: -Más bien, me gustaría repetirlo. –Bajó la mirada.  
R: -Igual a mí. –Me observó sorprendida. –me encantó. Pero quería decirte que no se puede repetir.  
B: -Pero, por qué?  
R: -No me pidas explicaciones que no puedo darte. Por favor Bella.

En eso apareció Carlisle. Bella y yo nos pusimos de pie.

B: -Cómo está?  
C: -Bella, no te asustes, pero tu padre tuvo una complicación. Una arritmia cardiaca y va a ser necesaria una operación para colocarle un marcapaso temporal. –Bella sujetó mi mano.  
B: -Pero, pero estará bien, cierto?  
C: -Las operaciones de corazón tienen sus riesgos, pero las posibilidades de éxito son muchas.  
B: -Haga lo que tenga que hacer.  
C: -La operación tardará horas, tal vez quieras ir a casa.  
B: -Me quedaré aquí, no pienso dejarlo.  
C: -No te obligaré a irte, comprendo que te quieras quedar. Volveré cuando todo haya terminado.  
B: -Sálvelo, por favor. –Me padre asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Pasó media hora, Bella estaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida; pero aun me agarraba de la mano.  
R: -Bella, tienes que comer algo. Podemos comer algo en la cafetería de aquí.  
B: -No tengo hambre, pero entiendo si tú quieres comer o irte. –Seguía viendo a la nada.  
R: -Bella. –Tome, con mi mano su barbilla y la giré hacia mí. –No pienso dejarte. –Me miro y me abrazó. Nos quedamos así bastante tiempo. Luego escuché a su estómago hacer ruidos.  
R: -Bella, debes comer algo.  
B: -Está bien.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Entramos y había un par de mesas vacías. Nos acercamos a una.  
R: -Siéntate. –Jale la silla, para que se pudiera sentar. –Ahora te traigo algo.  
B: -Gracias. –Bella tomó asiento.

_Narrador POV_

Rosalie se acercó a la chica que atendía.

R: -Dame una ensalada y un vaso con té, por favor.  
Chi: -Claro, guapa. Algo más?  
R: -No, es todo.  
Chi: -Aquí tienes. –Le guiñó un ojo. –Son 20 pesos.  
R: -Toma. –Le pagó, agarró las cosas y se fue a sentar con Bella. –Toma.  
B: -Gracias y tu comida?  
R: -No tengo hambre.  
B: -Ah sí, lo olvidé  
R: -Cómo?  
B: -No, nada. Por cierto voy a golpear a esa chica.  
R: -Qué chica?  
B: -La que te guiñó el ojo  
R: -Jaja no seas celosa. –Rosalie acercó sus labios a la oreja de Bella. –Sólo tengo ojos para ti. –Bella se atragantó con su comida.  
B: COFF COFF  
R: -Estás bien?  
B: -Si. –Bella tomó un poco de té. Luego miró seria a Rosalie. –Por qué me haces esto?  
R: -Qué cosa?  
B: -Ser amable, quedarte conmigo, dejarme agarrar tu mano, abrazarte; decirme estas cosas. El beso de ayer y luego me dices que no puede ser. No entiendes que me duele? me das alas y luego me las cortas.  
R: -Bella, lo último que quiero hacer es lastimarte. Por eso debo alejarme de ti.  
B: -Dime algo, te alejas por lo que eres?  
R: -Lo que soy?  
B: -Lo sé todo y no me importa. –Bella se acercó a Rosalie, sus labios se juntaron. El beso fue tierno, dulce y aunque fue corto, fue intenso. Se separaron poco a poco.  
B: -Te amo  
R: -Te amo  
B: -No me importa que seas una vampira. –Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron como platos.  
R: -Qué qué qué dijiste?

* * *

Continuará...


	7. Qué oveja tan estúpida!

Los personajes no son míos y bla bla...

Este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los escritores y escritoras de Fanfiction.  
En especial a los que escriben sobre esta pareja u otro femslash =D

* * *

**Qué oveja tan estúpida!**

B: -No me importa que seas una vampira. –Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron como platos.  
R: -Qué qué qué dijiste? Rosalie no salía de su asombro.  
B: -Dime, es verdad? –Bella miraba fijamente a Rosalie.  
R: -Si, para que negártelo. Pero cómo lo supiste? –Rosalie aún tenía la cara de sorpresa.  
B: -Por un libro, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que quiero estar contigo. Sin importarme nada. –Bella, observaba a la rubia, con infinita ternura.  
R: -Bella, es imposible. El sólo hecho de estar a tu lado y no atacarte me es enteramente difícil; una sed enorme se apodera de mí cuándo estás cerca, en especial cuando nos besamos. Soy un riesgo para ti.  
B: -Yo sé que jamás me lastimarías.  
R: -Podría hacerlo, soy la depredador más peligrosa del mundo y estoy segura que tú eres mi "tua cantante".  
B: -Tu qué? –La humana veía a Rosalie con cara interrogativa.  
R: -Es italiano, significa "tu cantante" y quiere decir que tu sangre me es irresistible. Tu sangre me "canta" para que la beba. Jamás había tenido problemas en resistir la sangre humana, jamás la he bebido y luego apareciste tú y todo cambió.  
B: -Quiere decir, qué estar cerca de mí te hace sufrir? –Preguntó Bella con cara de preocupación.  
R: -Más sufro, al estar lejos de ti. –La vampira miraba con dulzura a Bella. –Pero no debo tentar mi autocontrol.  
B: -Rosalie? –Bella miró a los ojos a Rosalie.  
R: -Si? –La rubia, la miró expectante.  
B: -Qué pasa… qué pasaría si me vuelvo como tú?  
R: -Nunca. Jamás permitiría eso. –Contestó Rosalie con voz fuerte.  
B: -Por qué? Acaso no quieres que estemos juntas? –La humana casi lloraba.  
R: -Claro que sí, pero no quiero que te conviertas en "ESTO". Te amo demasiado y no dejaré que seas un monstruo como yo.  
B: -Monstruo? Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres un ángel, un ángel rubio que llegó a iluminar mi vida. No eres un monstruo, nunca vuelvas a decir eso. –Bella estaba seria y hablaba con voz fuerte.  
R: -Tú eres el ángel, un ángel que vino a iluminar mi vida; mi vida sola y vacía. Me hiciste sentir de nuevo amor. Soy un monstruo, Bella, no tengo alma.  
B: -Cómo dices eso? Si eres capaz de amar, tienes alma. LA TIENES! –Esto último, lo dijo más fuerte de lo normal.  
R: -Lo que digas. Pero no te convertirás en alguien como yo.  
B: -Al menos prométeme que estaremos juntas; prometo tratar de no besarte y… y lo que sea necesario para que estés a gusto. –Bella miraba suplicante a la vampiro. –Simplemente no puedo estar lejos de ti, te amo.  
R: -Yo también te amo. Te prometo que lo intentaremos. –Rosalie le sonrió. –Y así la leona se enamoró de la oveja.  
B: -Qué oveja tan estúpida.  
R: -Qué leona tan morbosa y masoquista. –Ambas sonrieron y juntas sus narices, moviéndolas para acariciarse con ellas. –Bien, ahora regresemos a la sala de espera.  
B: -Si, vamos.

Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la sala de espera; se sentaron en las sillas y Rosalie tomó la mano de Bella, entrecruzaron sus dedos y Bella colocó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Se quedaron ahí un rato, en un silencio cómodo, Bella cerró sus ojos, para disfrutar del momento.

Después de unos 20 minutos de estar ahí, Carlisle se asomó, observó la escena y sonrió.

C: *Al fin, mi Rose tiene una amiga, fuera de sus hermanos*. –Rosalie "escuchó" el pensamiento de Carlisle.  
R: *No es sólo una amiga, es mucho más* -Rosalie suspiró.  
C: -Bella? –Bella abrió los ojos y vio a Carlisle, se puso de pie inmediatamente, pero sin soltar a su vampira.  
B: -Qué pasó, cómo está? –Bella sonaba preocupada.  
C: -Todo ha salido muy bien, tu padre está fuera de peligro. Debe quedarse para recuperación, pero dentro de unos días podrá irse a casa. –El rostro de Bella se iluminó.  
B: -Gracias, muchas gracias. –De la emoción, la humana abrazó a Carlisle.  
C: -De nada. –Luego Bella soltó a Carlisle y se colgó de Rosalie, la abrazó fuerte y la rubia correspondió.  
B: -Mi padre va a estar bien. –Decía Bella, aún en los brazos de Rosalie.  
R: -Me alegra.  
C: -Bella, puedes pasar a verlo, se encuentra en la habitación 206; pero sólo unos minutos. Aún tiene los efectos de la anestesia y debe descansar. –Bella soltó a Rosalie.  
B: -De acuerdo, gracias. Ella puede venir? –Preguntó Bella, mientras señalaba a la vampira.  
C: -Si, claro. Con permiso debo atender otros pacientes. Nos vemos Bella. Rose te veo al rato.  
B: -Hasta luego y gracias de nuevo.  
C: -De nada.  
R: -Nos vemos al rato.

Carlisle se fue. Bella agarró de la mano a Rosalie y juntas se dirigieron al cuarto del Charlie. Entraron y él estaba durmiendo, Bella se acercó a su padre y tomó su mano.

B: -Papá, me alegro que estés bien. Te quiero tanto. Prometo decírtelo más seguido. Ahora descansa y recupérate pronto. Nos veremos pronto.

Ambas salieron de la habitación.

R: -Amor, debes ir a tu casa a bañarte y descansar, y luego te traigo de regreso.  
B:-Me dijiste amor? –Preguntó Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
R: -Qué, no te gusta? –Le dijo la rubia, mientras arqueaba su ceja derecha.  
B: -Me encanta, dime todas la cosas lindas que quieras.  
R: -Ok. Y qué me dices de ir a tu casa, yo te llevo y te traigo.  
B: -De acuerdo, mi papá ya está fuera de peligro y debo irme a bañar. Ya apesto! –Exclamó Bella, mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano a la altura de su nariz. –Apestosa no me vas a querer.  
R: -Jaja bueno, tengo la ventaja de no respirar si quiero.  
B: -Enserio? Vaya eso es muy útil.  
R: -Ya ves, tiene sus ventajas mi situación. Tendrás que quedarte aquí un momento, mientras voy por mi auto a mi casa.  
B: -Qué? No me puedes llevar en tu espalda? –Bella colocó sus manos en su cintura y miró divertida a Rosalie.  
R: -Bueno si quieres. –Rosalie se encogió de hombros.  
B: -Si, si quiero. Será una experiencia completamente nueva.  
R: -Bien, vamos entonces.

Rosalie y Bella salieron del hospital y se internaron un poco en el bosque.

R: -Bien, ya no hay moros en la costa. Súbete a mi espalda. –Bella se subió a la espalda de la vampiro. –Agárrate bien.  
B: -Con mucho gusto. –Bella abrazó más fuerte a su rubia y pegó su mejilla a la espalda de Rosalie.

Rosalie comenzó a correr, Bella se abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a Rosalie. Después de unos minutos llegaron a casa de Bella.

R: -Bien llegamos.

Bella se bajó de la espalda de Rosalie. Ambas caminaron a la puerta, Bella abrió y entraron a la casa.

B: -Ven, vamos a mi cuarto. –Bella agarró a Rosalie de la mano y la guió por las escaleras. Llegaron a la habitación de la humana. –Éste es mi cuarto. Siéntate, me daré un baño. –Esto último lo dijo con un tono de sensualidad en la voz.  
R: -Voy a ir a "comer", debo tomar mis precauciones, si voy a estar contigo todo el día.  
B: -De acuerdo.  
R: -Al rato vuelvo. –Rosalie se acercó a Bella y le dio un beso rápido, después salió por la ventana.

Bella POV

La vi irse por la ventana, todo esto parecía un cuento. Tenía a quien amar, me amaba, era hermosa, amable y como plus, era una mujer vampiro.

Cuando le dije que me iba a bañar, pensé en seducirla, en quitarme la ropa ahí, frente a ella; pero sabía que debíamos ir lento, no forzaría las cosas. Me quite la ropa y me dirigí al baño; mientras me bañaba solo pensaba en Rosalie, en mi ángel rubio.

Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas. Primera, Rosalie era una vampira. Segunda, una parte de ella, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, tenía sed de mi sangre. Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de ella.

Terminé de bañarme, agarré mi toalla y comencé a secarme. Enrollé una toalla en mi cuerpo y una en mi cabello mojado. Salí del baño; entré a mi cuarto y casi me desmayo con lo que vi, Rosalie estaba sentada en mi cama, observándome, con una mirada indescriptiblemente sexy, abrumadora e incluso atemorizante. No sabía que podría estar pasando por su cabeza.

Se puso de pie y se acercó sensualmente hacia mí, las piernas me fallaban y me quede quieta en mi lugar, llegó hasta donde yo estaba y luego ella…

Rosalie POV

Salí por su ventana, corrí hacia lo más denso del bosque y vi a un oso atrapado en una trampa, siempre me ha dado un poco de pena matar animales inofensivos, cuando puedo escojo a algún animal herido o viejo. Acabé con su dolor, pobre animal. Había saciado mi sed, en realidad estaría satisfecha de no ser por Bella, cerca de ella, siempre tenía sed.

Supuse que ella aún no terminaba, después de todo ella no tenía mi velocidad. Espere un rato y luego me dirigí a su casa, su aroma, su sangre, me llamaban. Entré en la habitación y ella aún estaba en el baño; por un minuto pensé en ir al baño, observar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo bajo la ducha. Pero eso era un riesgo y no me permitiría lastimar a Bella, por simple mi simple deseo.

Me senté en la cama a esperar, de pronto escuché que la regadera dejó de sonar, sentía su aroma cada vez más cerca. La vi entrar en la habitación, estaba mojada y sólo una toalla la cubría. Se veía increíblemente sexy, deseable y comestible. Comestible? Soy un peligro. Me hambre y deseo se apoderaron de mí y me hicieron ponerme de pie. Me acerqué a ella, cuando estaba justo enfrente de ella yo…

* * *

Este capitulo está un poquito más corto que los anteriores, porq ahorita estoy con tareas, pero no quería dejarlos sin actualizar.  
Además los dejo en suspenso jeje Qué crees q pasará con ellas??

Gracias x sus comentarios, me alegran el día.  
Ya saben, cualquier queja, sugerencia, etc, puedes dejarla con confianza.


	8. Esto estorba!

Ya saben que los personajes no son míos (desgraciadamente)

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

* * *

**La mordida**

La historia se quedó en que Rosalie se acercó a Bella.

Rosalie se acerca a Bella, la mira directamente a los ojos. Las piernas de de Bella empiezan a fallar.

Rosalie toma a Bella entre sus brazos y la besa.

Luego besa el cuello de la humana, le da sed y muerde a Bella, ésta grita de dolor y Rosalie sigue succionando y ....

No, es broma.

* * *

**Esto estorba!**

Rosalie y Bella estaban paradas la una frente a la otra, se veían a los ojos. Rosalie tomo a Bella entre sus brazos, rodeando su cintura, Bella rodeó el cuello de Rosalie con sus brazos; no dejaban de mirarse. La rubia acercó sus labios a los de Bella, sus bocas se juntaron, el beso se intensificó. Rosalie cargó a la humana, las piernas de Bella rodearon la cintura de Rosalie, mientras ésta sujetaba a Bella del trasero.

La rubia llevó a Bella contra la pared, la espalda de Bella chocó con la pared, sus bocas no dejaban de besarse, sus lenguas danzaban juntas. Las manos de Bella comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa de Rosalie. Rosalie se detuvo.

R: -Debemos detenernos –Exclamó con una voz grave, llena de deseo y sed.  
B: -No, no lo hagas. Por favor continúa. –Bella suplicaba.  
R: -Es mejor, antes de que cometa una tontería.

Rosalie bajó a Bella al suelo, se separó de ella y comenzó a abotonarse la blusa. Bella respiraba agitadamente y se sentía terriblemente excitada. Rosalie mantenía su distancia, aunque también quería continuar.

R: Será mejor que regresemos al hospital, vístete y nos vamos. –Dijo Rosalie, sintiendo aún la sed y la excitación de hace unos minutos.  
B: *Mi padre está bien, terminaremos esto* -De acuerdo me vestiré.

Bella alzó una ceja y miró fijamente a Rosalie. Bella se quitó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, el rostro de la vampiro, quedó en shock, los ojos de Rosalie recorrieron de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la humana, Bella mostraba su hermosa figura, sus firmes senos de un tamaño medio, ni muy grandes ni muy chicas, su abdomen que a pesar de no estar marcado, estaba liso y firme, su "zona" y sus lindas piernas. Ésta visión era más de lo que Rosalie podían soportar.

B: -Entonces, será mejor que me vista, para que podamos irn…

Bella fue interrumpida por los labios de Rosalie, se besaron apasionadamente, Bella enredó sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia y ésta la cargó para llevarla a la cama. Rosalie recostó a Bella en la cama. Los labios de Rosalie se posaron en el cuello de la humana, dejó de besar el cuello de Bella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

R: -Si en algún momento te hago daño, dímelo y si ves que tengo intenciones de lastimarte, huye!, prométemelo. –esto último lo dijo, en tono de suplica.  
B: -Lo prometo. Ahora, esto estorba!, quítatelo –Dijo, agarrando la blusa de la rubia. –Y quítate todo lo demás.

Rosalie se arrancó la blusa con una mano y desagarró sus jeans que salieron con facilidad.

R: -Los demás, te toca quitarlo a ti.

Bella le quitó el brassier y calzón a Rosalie. Se volvieron a besar, Rosalie bajó por el cuello de Bella y después se perdió en el pecho de la humana, para lamer con la mayor delicadeza sus senos. Bella disfrutaba al máximo cada caricia de su "ángel rubio". La boca de Rosalie pasó al abdomen de Bella, que recorrió besándolo; Rosalie estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no morder a Bella. Del abdomen bajó más y antes de perderse en el centro de Bella, recorrió las piernas de Bella, con besos, mientras las acariciaba con las manos.

Luego subió poco a poco y se encontró en el centro de Bella, quien ya estaba más que mojada por la excitación. Rosalie comenzó su labor y Bella sólo gemía, luego de unos minutos.

B: -Oh, Rosalie!

La humana llegó al primer orgasmo. Mientras apretaba las sábanas con sus manos, por el placer producido. Rosalie subió a la altura de Bella y se besaron, se acariciaban y disfrutaban cada roce, la mano de la vampiro recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, primero acaricio su seno y después bajo al centro de Bella y se introdujo ahí; la humana arqueó la espalda. Se besaban, mientras Bella tenía las manos en las nalgas de Rosalie y la mano de ésta última seguía con su trabajo en el centro de placer de Bella. Así después de un rato, la humana llegó a su segundo orgasmo.

Bella estaba agotada, pero quería hacerle sentir a su "ángel rubio" todas las maravillas que ella había sentido momentos atrás. Se colocó encima de Rosalie y besó su cuello, de ahí bajó a los senos de Rosalie, para succionar y lamer; la mano de Bella bajó al centro de placer de la vampira y se perdió ahí entre los rizos rubios de Rosalie. Rosalie sintió un escalofrío al sentir a Bella dentro de ella y comenzó a gemir por el placer, arqueó su espalda, mientras Bella seguía entretenida en los perfectos senos de "mármol" de Rosalie.

Después de un tiempo, la rubia llegó al orgasmo. Tuvo que tener mucho cuidado de no lastimar a Bella, por la reacción de su cuerpo. Se volvieron a besar y luego Bella se acomodó en los brazos de Rosalie. Estaban abrazadas y descansando, disfrutando de su cercanía.

R: -Eso fue maravilloso. Te amo Bella.  
B: -Yo también te amo y lo maravilloso eres tú.  
R: -No, tú. Debo confesar que jamás había hecho el amor con nadie, espero que no te haya decepcionado.  
B: -Es enserio? pareces una experta. La torpe soy yo, también era virgen.  
R: -Estuviste increíble y me da gusto que haya sido la primera en tu vida.  
B: -La primera y la única.  
R: -Lo mismo digo.

Sonrieron y después se dieron un beso.

R: Debemos vestirnos e ir a ver a tu papá.  
B: -Si, vamos.

Se levantaron y se metieron juntas a bañar, mientras estaban en la ducha, se besaban y acariciaban. Salieron del baño y entraron al cuarto para vestirse.

R: -Me prestas ropa, sólo sobrevivió mi ropa interior.  
B: -Es cierto, jeje. Claro, escoge algo del closet.

Rosalie se acercó al closet y comenzó a observar la ropa. Agarró una blusa azul cielo y se probó unos jeans, que le quedaron. Bella también se vistió.

B: -No es justo! –Bella hiso un puchero.  
R: -Qué cosa?  
B: -Te ves mejor que yo, con esa ropa. -Bella le sonrió a su chica.  
R: -Jaja, tú te ves hermosa, con o sin ropa. –Dijo, Rosalie, sensualmente, se acercó a Bella, puso sus manos en la cintura de la humana y la besó.  
B: -Será mejor que nos vayamos o no saldremos del cuarto nunca.  
R: -Es verdad, vámonos.

Bajaron las escaleras y Bella tomó las llaves de su camioneta.

B: -Será mejor que lleguemos en un vehículo.  
R: -Ya lo creo. Pero déjame conducir. –Rosalie, puso ojos de gatito y juntos las palmas de su mano.  
B: -Mmmm, sólo si me das un beso. –Dijo, Bella, pícaramente.  
R: -Trato hecho. -Rosalie le dio un beso apasionado a su novia.

Se pusieron en camino al hospital, estaban en la camioneta, platicando y escuchando música.

R: -Bella, se honesta, no te lastimé, mientras lo hacíamos? –Rosalie miró un poco preocupada a Bella.  
B: -No, tuviste mucho cuidado. *La verdad, es que tengo unos golpecitos, pero si se lo digo, se asustará*  
R: -Espero que sea verdad.

Llegaron al hospital y Carlisle las atendió.

C: -Tu padre sigue estable, debe estar a punto de salir de la anestesia. Quieres pasar a verlo?  
B: -Si, por favor.  
C: -Bien, adelante, ya sabes dónde está.

Bella agarró de la mano a Rosalie y se dirigieron a la habitación de Charlie. Entraron y Charlie aún dormía. Se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación y esperaron. Rosalie abrazaba a Bella, quién tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia.

B: -Rose, puedo preguntarte algo?  
R: -Claro, amor.  
B: -Cómo exactamente, te volviste una, ya sabes?  
R: -Ah bueno, recuerdas la historia que te conté sobre mi prometido?  
B: -Si, maldito! –Bella entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.  
R: -Pues eso pasó hace mucho mucho tiempo, incluso antes que Charlie naciera.  
B: -Entonces, tú eres una vieja! –Exclamó Bella y ambas comenzaron a reír.  
R: -Si lo soy.  
B: -Qué asco, no debería salir con alguien tan vieja. –Seguían riendo.  
R: -Cierto, no deberías. –Bella notó que, en parte, Rosalie hablaba enserio; no debía salir con una vampira. –Continuando la historia, yo iba a morir y Carlisle me salvó, pues él me convirtió en esto. Lo hiso para salvarme, el jamás ha matado a nadie y sólo ha mordido a humanos para salvarlos, lo hiso con Emmet, Eduarda y Esme.  
B: -Increíble, que hay de Jasper y Alice?  
R: -Ellos se unieron a nuestra familia después y ya eran así.  
B: -Entonces, de no ser por Carlisle, hubieras muerto? –El rostro de Bella, quedó sombrío por un momento.  
R: -Así es.  
B: Vaya! Le debo la vida de las dos personas a las que más amo.  
R: Yo le debo, el haberte conocido.

Se miraron fijamente, Rosalie se acercó a Bella y la besó. Sus labios se estaban acariciando, cuando…

Ch: -Bella, hija, qué haces?

Charlie había despertado y vio toda la escena.

Continuará...

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy. Espero q les haya gustado.  
Debo decir que no soy experta en escenas de amor, pero lo intenté.

Probablemente el siguiente, sea el último capítulo.

POR CIERTO, SI NO HAN VISTO EL TRAILER DE ECLIPSE, CHEQUENLO EN YOUTUBE Y SI YA LO VIERON, PUES VUELVANLO A VER JEJE. SALUDOS!!


	9. Lista?

Último capítulo. Los personajes no son míos. Contiene fem-slash

Grax x sus comentarios.

* * *

**Lista?**

Se miraron fijamente, Rosalie se acercó a Bella y la besó. Sus labios se estaban acariciando, cuando…

Ch: -Bella, hija, qué haces?

Charlie había despertado y vio toda la escena.

Bella y Rosalie se sorprendieron y pegaron un brinco, se separaron y Bella se puso de pie y se acercó a su padre.

B: -Padre, cómo estás? –Bella tenía cara de susto, pero trató de disimular la situación.  
C: -Muy bien y TÚ? –Enfatizando el "Tú"  
B: -Bien, muy preocupada por ti. –Bella sonó sincera.  
C: -Lo sé, lo siento, no quiero que te preocupes por mí. –Luego Charlie dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia que aún seguía sentada en el sofá. –Y dime, no me vas a presentar?  
B: -Oh, sí claro. –Rosalie se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama, donde Charlie descansaba. –Ella es Rosalie Cullen, Rosalie él es mi padre Charlie.  
R: -Mucho gusto señor Swan. –Dijo extendiendo su mano.  
C: -Mucho gusto. –Estrecharon las manos. –Un momento, tú eres Rosalie Cullen, vaya los rumores eran ciertos.  
R: -Que rumores? –La vampira se hiso la desentendida, pues sabía lo que Charlie pensaba.  
C: -Que eres la jovencita más guapa de Forks. Claro después de mi hija.  
R: Estoy casi de acuerdo con usted. Bella es hermosa. –Bella se puso roja. -Pero yo no creo ser la más guapa de Forks, aun así gracias. Ya se encuentra mejor, Sr. Swan?  
C: -Si, pero dime Charlie y no me hables de usted. Por favor.  
R: De acuerdo.  
C: -Bella, qué pasa? has estado muy callada.  
B: -No, nada, es sólo que ustedes están hablando y yo no quiero interrumpir.  
C: Qué exagerada eres.  
R: -En ese caso, te dejaré a solas con tu padre. –Bella miró con cara de "NO, por favor" a la rubia. -Yo iré a decirle al mío que tu padre despertó.

Rosalie salió de la habitación y Bella y su padre quedaron solos.

C: Y bien? –Interrogó Charlie.  
B: -Bien, qué? –Con cara de "no capto"  
C: -No te hagas, no soy torpe, Bella. Qué fue lo de hace unos minutos?  
B: -Padre, no sé de qué hablas.  
C: -Bien, quieres que sea específico, lo seré. Te vi besar a Rosalie. –Bella quedó pálida y no supo que decir. –Mira, te diré la verdad, sé que eres gay. –Los ojos de la humana, casi se salen de sus órbitas. -Tu madre me lo confesó todo. –Bella lo volteó a ver y luego bajo la cabeza. -Me hiso prometer que no te diría nada. Yo lo acepté hace tiempo y siempre esperé que fueras tú la que me compartiera su secreto. No me molesta hija, sólo me hubiera gustado que fueras sincera conmigo.  
B: -Yo… yo lo lamento padre. Tienes razón debí decírtelo. Y quiero que sepas que quiero a Rosalie con todo mi corazón.  
C: -Correcto, debo decir que tienes buen gusto. –Le guiñó un ojo a su hija.  
B: -Hey, ella está conmigo. –Ambos rieron a carcajada limpia. –Te amo, papá  
C: -Y yo a ti. –Se dieron un abrazo. Tocaron a la puerta.  
CA: -Se puede?  
B: -Adelante. Rosalie y su "padre" entraron a la habitación.  
CA: -Cómo está el paciente?  
C: -Muy bien, doctor.  
CA: -Me alegro. La operación fue un éxito, pero no olvide que se debe cuidar mucho.  
B: -Yo me encargaré de que cumpla con sus indicaciones. –Bella se acercó a Carlisle. –Debo agradecerle por salvar la vida de las dos personas que más amo. –Todos los demás se quedaron un poco extrañados.  
CA: -No entiendo, ¿dos? –Bella sonrió.  
B: -Si, Salvó a mi padre y también a –Fue hacia la rubia y agarró su mano. –Rosalie, usted le salvó la vida.  
CA: -Oh, ya veo. Te contó la historia.  
R: -Si, lo hice. Le conté TODO. –Carlisle entendió.

Los cuatro estuvieron unos minutos más en el cuarto y después salieron para que Charlie pudiera descansar.

En casa de Bella…

B: -Hablé con mi papá, le dije sobre nosotras.  
R: -Lo sé.  
B: -Cómo? Ohh, lo olvidé.  
R: -Es muy comprensivo. Ahora yo debo decirle a mi familia lo nuestro, al menos ya saben que tú sabes nuestro secreto.

Acordaron ir a cada de Rosalie al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a casa de la rubia…

B: -Gua, tu casa es hermosa! Como su dueña. –Bella le guiñó un ojo.  
R: -Gracias. Esperabas una casa de terror, con ataúdes y arañas?  
B: -Algo así –Ambas rieron.  
Se dirigieron a la cocina. Ahí estaban Carlisle, Esme, Emmet y Eduarda.  
Todos: -Hola chicas.  
ES: -Estamos preparando comida para ti Bella. –Le sonrió a Bella.  
C: -Si, nos has dado una excusa para usar la cocina.  
B: -Oh, muchas gracias.  
R: -Ella ya comió. –Bella le dio un codazo a Rosalie, que le dolió más a la humana que a la vampiro.  
ED: -Cómo? Yo que me maté cocinando. –Fingió estar enojada.  
B: -En verdad lo siento, es sólo que sé que ustedes no comen. Bueno al menos, no lo mismo que yo. –Todos se rieron.  
ED: -No te preocupes, solo bromeaba. –En eso, bajaron Alice y Jasper.  
A: -Hola, Bella. –Le dio un abrazo a la humana. –Mmmm hueles rico.  
B: -Gracias, creo. –Las dos rieron.  
CA: Entonces, qué es eso tan importante que deben decirnos, tu amiga y tú? –Alice sonrió, pues ya sabía todo.  
R: -Bueno, quiero que sepan que Bella y yo –La rubia tomó la mano de Bella entre la suya. –somos más que amigas. Nos queremos.  
ES: -En ese caso… Bienvenida a la familia. –Esme abrazó a Bella.  
B: -Gracias.  
A: -Genial –También abrazó a Bella. –Tú y yo seremos grandes amigas. –Le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Los Cullen y Bella, estuvieron platicando y haciendo relajo toda la tarde. Se la pasaron muy bien. En la noche, Rosalie llevó a Bella a casa. En la entrada de la case de la humana…

R: -Todo salió muy bien. Mi familia te adora.  
B: -Y yo a ellos, son muy lindos.  
R: -Entonces, te paso a buscar mañana, para ir a la escuela?  
B: -De acuerdo.  
Bella rodeó el cuello de Rosalie con sus brazos y le plantó un beso. Sus bocas estuvieron saboreándose un rato. Cuando Rosalie separó, con delicadeza a Bella, de su lado.  
R: -Tranquila, recuerda que debes tener cuidado.  
B: -No quiero tener cuidado. Quiero ser como tú, por favor Rosalie, hazme como tú. –Bella veía con suplica a su amada.  
R:-NO! Sabes que mi respuesta es no y siempre será no.  
B: -Siempre? Para mí no hay siempre. Algún día moriré. –Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Bella, quién entró a su casa rápido y sin dejar que Rosalie dijera algo.

Cuando Bella llegó a su cuarto, Rosalie ya la esperaba ahí.

B: -Rose, qué haces aquí? –Bella estaba molesta, pero vio que Rosalie estaba extraña, veía a la nada y no se movía.  
R: -Tienes razón, algún día morirás. Soportar la idea de perderte es demasiado, pero también es demasiada la idea de convertirte en un monstruo como yo. –Bella se acercó a la rubia, tomó su rostro entre sus manos.  
B: -Rose, mírame. No eres un monstruo, cómo podría amar a un monstruo?, como un monstruo podría amarme? Quiero estar contigo para siempre y es mi decisión convertirme en vampiro.

R: -De acuerdo, pero convertirte en vampira, para no perderte, es el acto más egoísta que haré.  
Bella besó a Rosalie, el beso se intensificó y sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar juntas. La boca de la rubia abandonó la boca de Bella, y bajó al cuello de ésta. Olió el cuello de Bella y después lo beso y lamió.  
R: -Lista?  
B: -Si  
Rosalie clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Bella, quién gritó de dolor. Rosalie succionaba la sangre y sabía que debía detenerse, pero no podía. Bella no dejaba de gritar y casi se desmaya, cuando Rosalie la soltó. Bella observó a Rosalie, quién la miraba con infinita preocupación. Bella estaba débil, hasta para gritar de dolor y cayó rendida en los brazos de Rosalie.

Bella abrió los ojos y vio que ya estaba acostada en la cama. Rosalie estaba a su lado, agarrando su mano.  
R: -Te encuentras bien?  
B: -Si, mejor que bien. Se siente increíble y también tengo mucha sed.  
R: -Si, es normal. Debemos ir al bosque a que bebas algo.  
B: -Sentí como mi vida se iba.  
R: -Lo siento, estuve a punto de matarte. –La rubia bajó el rostro. -No podía detenerme.  
B: -Pero lo hiciste. Te amo.  
R: -Y yo a ti.

Bella jaló a Rosalie hacia ella y comenzaron a besarse. Ahora Rosalie podía utilizar toda su pasión y Bella igual. Los labios de Rosalie recorrieron el cuerpo de Bella y viceversa. Después de terminar el acto. Rosalie llevó a Bella al bosque para que se alimentara.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Bella se iba adaptando a su nueva vida. Aunque con la ayuda de los Cullen y sobre todo de su amado ángel rubio todo era más fácil.

Un día, después de dos meses de que Bella se había convertido en vampira.

R: -Mi amor, éste tiempo a tu lado, ha sido maravillo. Jamás pensé sentir esto por nadie. Mi vida estaba vacía antes de ti y ahora soy la vampira más feliz del mundo.  
B: -Segunda, yo soy la más feliz. –Se dieron un beso. –Te amo.  
R: -Y yo a ti.

FIN

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó está historia, espero hayan disfrutado leerla, como yo disfruté escribiéndola

Gracias por leer y comentar y Nos leemos proximamente.

((Trabajando en una BELLICE historia)) q les parece??

hasta pronto.


End file.
